


Inside: Crosshairs

by Polarbiscuit, Rumpabumbum



Series: Crosshairs [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Insider knowledge, Multi, Responses to asks about the fics, Some are actual ficlets, Some are just answers to questions, tmi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 21,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarbiscuit/pseuds/Polarbiscuit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum
Summary: A response to all the questions I received on a TMI Tuesday about In The Crosshairs. They're lots of non-spoilery things about the characters and relationships in the story.  Background knowledge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> polar-biscuit asked: When did Loras and Renly start dating in In the crosshairs ? How did these baby boys meet !

Renly came on a family vacation to Highgarden when he was a teenager and became instant friends with Loras after they bonded over their shared love of fine silk shirts. Things eventually became more than friends and basically they’ve been together forever. 

They moved to King’s Landing four years ago after Renly got a job in the wedding photography business. Eventually, he became a news photographer around the same time Margaery moved to King’s Landing. She originally tried to live with them, but she couldn’t stand Renly’s neat freakness.

Loras competed as a professional fencer until he decided to hang up his gauntlets and find a more financially stable job. He still likes to compete at amateur events and has a notable fanbase around King's Landing and Highgarden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polar-biscuit asked: More TMI!! How did Sansa end up in that bar with that Littlefinger creep?? AND Jon working there? ALSO did Jon grow up with Sansa and Robb and everyone?? Where was Jon when the fire happened ?? 8^(c

So part of this is spoilery for things that will be found out later for Crosshairs.

******

Sansa never imagined she’d be here again. Every inch of the city reminded her of them, the people who stole everything from her. She hated the Lannisters. She hated Petyr for forcing her to come back to this wretched city. She hated Arya for leaving her to face it all alone while she trained in Braavos. She hated Jon for siding with Petyr.

“Sansa, you know you can’t hide in the Vale forever,” Peter had said.

“Why not? They’ll never look here. I’m safe here. I’ll be within their jaws there,” Sansa had argued.

“The Stark business is run from King’s Landing. That’s where the people bought what your father sold, that’s where alliances are made. If you want your people to prosper, if you want to prosper, you must lead from King’s Landing,” Petyr reasoned.

“I don’t want to lead! Let Jon be the Boss. I don’t want it, I never asked for it!” Sansa cried. She wished Robb was here. Robb would vouch for her.

“I’m not a Stark,” said Jon. “You are the daughter of Eddard Stark. The Northerners want a Stark, not a Targaryen bastard.”

Petyr sat down next to her. “You’re ready. I’ve taught you everything there is to know. How to fraud your bank accounts, how to deceive your business partners, how to make deals and how to end them without evidence. This is what you’ve been groomed to do, Sansa.” Petyr took a breath. “I’ve set up an alias for you. Alayne Stone. We’ll dye your hair black, that should be enough. No one will recognize the woman you’ve become in the last nine years. I’ve opened a bar called _The Red Wolf_. That will be your official reason for moving. Everyone will believe I’ve groomed you as a business partner. No one must ever know who you truly are. The Lannisters have eyes everywhere in King’s Landing.”

Jon sat down on Sansa’s other side. “Let me speak to my cousin alone, Petyr.”

Petyr began to protest. 

“Leave,” ordered Sansa.

Petyr smiled. “You're more of a natural than you know.” He walked out happily.

Sansa looked at Jon. “Don’t make me do this. Robb was supposed to take over after father, not me. I was …I was supposed to be free.”

Jon sighed. “We each have our duty Sansa. Yours is greater than mine. I’m coming with you. I’ll work at the bar. You’re not alone in this.”

Sansa stood. “You don’t get it. You had the choice! You could have walked away after father died and been spared all wrath! Don’t pretend that you share my burden when the livelihoods of hundreds of people now depend on me. You’ll never understand.”

“You have to trust us Sansa, this is for the best,” said Jon.

“The best for who? For you and Petyr? For Roose and the Karstarks? All the riches and none of the hard choices, none of the pressure.”

Jon got up and walked to the door. “If you could look past your own misery, you’d see the risk everyone faces.”

“I see it plainly,” spat Sansa. “I see that it’s not worth the rewards.”

“Regardless, you will do as you’ve been told. It’s what father would have wanted.”

The last sentence ran through Sansa’s mind over and over again as she stared at her phone in the dank RSVP room of Petyr’s new bar. Her life was never her own, not since he and Robb died. She may have been the boss in name, but she felt like a puppet. She ordered one of the workers whose names she hadn’t yet learned to bring her more alcohol, whatever was quickest to pour. 

This was her first night as Alayne Stone. She’d decided that no one would use Alayne the way they’d used Sansa. She’d be the manipulator from now on.

She took a drink from the glass the worker brought back. Tequila. She gulped it down and tossed the glass aside. 

She spotted Jon with some red headed woman draped all over him, shoving her tongue down his throat. Looking down at them was a beautiful brunette.

Alone, the woman glanced around the room before deciding to sit on Sansa’s couch. She ignored Sansa, pulling out her phone and tapping away fervently. She was too enticing.

This would be her first conquest as Alayne Stone.

*******

Jon helped Sansa and Arya escape before the explosion occurred. And Jon is Sansa’s cousin that Ned took in after Robert killed Jon’s father in a jealous rage. The Lannisters covered the murder as self-defense. Tyrion defended the case in court and easily won with made up evidence. Ned believed Robert’s side of the story. Lyanna later died in a car accident that Ned suspected was caused by Cersei. So Jon grew up with the Stark children and was one day supposed to be Robb’s right hand man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Melisandre seeing someone?? Like... someone, a man in his thirties, almost bald, kinda grumpy, 24/7 gritting his teeth...? Waddup with her love and private life!

 

Melisandre has sworn off relationships in order to fulfill her commitment to the Lord of Light.

But sometimes she slips up and finds herself sharing a bed with her grumpy, prematurely graying, divorced neighbor with a 12 year-old daughter. They like to pretend its a secret, but everyone knows (much to the chagrin of Stannis's other neighbor, Officer Davos Seaworth, who would rather not hear Melisandre screaming her praises and profanities to the Lord of Light at 2 am on weekends when the kind little girl next door is staying with her mother).

What can she say? She has a weakness for strong men


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polar-biscuit asked: How many times a week does Alayne dye her hair black?? Has Margaery noticed Alayne dyes her hair?? I mean, they live together, aren't there like, dye products in the bathroom or something? Or is Alayne extra careful?

Alayne dyes her hair once a week. At first she was afraid of damaging her hair, but then she used her connections to bring in a hair stylist from Asshai who has concocted a new way to dye hair with minimal long term damage. It’s expensive, but she does what she has to do. 

She gets it dyed while she’s “at work”, so Margaery has never found out, and she’d like to keep it that way. How embarrassing would it be for Margaery to find out like that? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polar-biscuit asked: Oh, an important question! Who bathes Lady?? Alayne or Margaery? Or both! And does Lady like baths??

As Lady’s owner, it is Alayne’s job to bathe Lady. Once, she duped Margaery into coming over for a date. Margaery believed it would be a trip to the beach, but then Alayne sprung the news that they were bathing a very muddy Lady. Apparently, Lady saw rabbit and jumped the fence. An hour later, she brought back the dead carcass as a gift for Alayne. Needless to say, Margaery was not thrilled, but Lady was. Afterward, Lady ran around the house and licked Margaery's face while Alayne was trying to make up for tricking her.

Anyway, Lady loves baths. Especially when Margaery is over because it means more play time with mummy’s friend. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polar-biscuit asked: So for the TMI thing!! I would really like to know when, where and how did Margaery and Ygritte met in In the Crosshairs ! Oh, and what did happen! Details, please 8^)c

Two weeks in King’s Landing and Margaery couldn’t stand living another week with her brother and his boyfriend. It was all too much, between Renly’s obsession with cleanliness and Loras ALWAYS siding with him.

She sighed as she sipped her coffee. She had the money to get her own apartment. Even though she made next to nothing at her temp job as a hotel clerk and the two articles she’d managed to publish with _the Red Watch,_ her grandmother was more than generous in funding her stay in King’s Landing.

The problem was finding someone to live with. She didn’t like the idea of living on her own in a city where the crime rate was 2x that of any other major city in Westeros.

As Margaery flipped through the roommate ads in the newspaper, she heard the chair across from her scrape across the floor. She folded up her newspaper and looked at the grinning red head across from her. The girl’s mane was wild and her eyes a shade of blue. 

“May I help you,” Margaery asked.

“Pretend you're my friend,” the girl said. Her voice didn’t match the smile on her face. She had a thick northern accent. Margaery had never heard one like it, except on television.

“Twenty dragons,” said Margaery.

“No. What about the girl code and that shit?” the girl asked.

“Okay. Ten dragons,” Margaery sipped her coffee. She wasn’t stupid enough to be conned in this city.

The girl looked over her shoulder. A man with thin dark brown hair and a lazy eye approached the table. “Fine, fine,” said the girl.

“Hey, Ygritte. You said you’d come by place last night,” the man said, ignoring Margaery.

“I was hanging out with my friend last night,” lied Ygritte.

The man crossed his arms over his chest. “What’s your friend’s name?”

Ygritte looked to Margaery with wide eyes. Margaery took a drink from her coffee, tapping her finger nonchalantly over the name written on her cup.

Then Ygritte looked back at the man. “Margaery if you have to know. Now leave us alone to enjoy part 2 of girls day.”

“Okay. How about tonight?” the man pressed.

“I work tonight,” said Ygritte.

“This weekend?” 

“I’m going to a singles bar that only allows pretty people,” snarked Ygritte, finally tired of playing subtle.

“Sometime next week?”

At this point, Margaery had enough. “She’s not interested! She wants you to go away and leave her alone. What kind of clueless moron doesn’t realize when they’re being gently rejected?”

The man backed away. “Oh. I’m sorry then. I’ll see you around then Ygritte.”

He looked like he was holding off tears as he quickly made his way out of the shop.

Ygritte stared wide-eyed at Margaery.

Margaery opened her mouth to apologize. That was quite rude of her.

“You’re my new hero,” said Ygritte. “You’re the best woman I’ve met in three years in this city.” She stuck out her hand. “I’m Ygritte.”

Margaery raised her eyebrows and reluctantly shook the strange woman’s hand. “Margaery. Why didn’t you just tell him no?”

Ygritte huffed and slouched in the chair. “I’ve told him no a million times, but he keeps coming back. Mance said I should take a gentler approach, so I was trying that route.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polar-biscuit asked: How's Mace doing in the crosshairs? What's he currently doing? Where is he? I'm worried

Mace is safe in Highgarden. He tried following in Olenna’s footsteps and becoming a politician, but soon learned he absolutely hated it. So he a gardener. He quickly learned that he has a talent for sculpting bushes into figures, so he does that for a living. It’s not a high paying job, because literally every street in Highgarden has someone that can do the same thing, but he loves it all the same. He and Alleria, who is a personal assistant for one of the members of the city council are very happy with their quaint lives.

Margaery adores her parents, but always sought something more for herself, as did Mace. Mace, although he never had ambition for himself, wanted his children to do great things, so he always supported them to be the best in whatever facet of life they took on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polar-biscuit asked: I'm pretty interested in Lady okay? Were the direwolves in that fire?? I mean, Lady survived the fire as well or what?? Also, where Nymeria and Ghost? I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE STARK LOVELY PUPPIES!!

Sansa got Lady shortly before moving to King’s Landing, so Lady was not in the fire that killed the Starks.

Sadly, Grey Wind and Summer were. Shaggydog had run off the day before, which made little Rickon very upset. Summer had tried to drag Bran out of the fire, but a wooden beam fell on him and knocked him out, while Grey Wind was by Robb's side when the explosion went off.

Arya got Nymeria the same time as Sansa got Lady, except Nymeria is with Arya in Braavos while Arya trains in a secret art. Finally, Ghost has not yet arrived in this series. Perhaps he eventually will.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polar-biscuit asked: Does Jorah love officer Dany in the crosshairs?? Is that poor man being friendzoned here as well?

In this world, I’m being kind to poor Jorah. He’s never spoken to Dany. He doesn’t do relationships well since his wife left him for a conman from Dorne. Legally they are still married, but he wants nothing to do with her.

Dany is happily married to Drogo, who owns a gym and may or may not have an underground horse betting ring that he keeps secret from his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polar-biscuit asked: The important food question I need to know! Margaery is the kind of person who pours the milk first and then the cereals? And Alayne?

No one in their right mind does this. Except maybe drunk Ygritte. Who also uses orange juice in her cereal because it is “the best hangover cure North of the Wall”.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polar-biscuit asked: Why does Lady love Margaery so much? How was their first meeting?? Did Lady love Margaery as much as she does now?? Tell us about that lovely underrated dog and Margaery's relationship!

Hand in hand, Alayne leads Margaery to the front door. Margaery feels impressed at the neat primping along the outside of the house. It’s simple, but classy, with the smell of freshly cut grass.

“Before going inside, I need to tell you something,” Alayne stops outside the door.

“Please don’t tell me that there’s a dead body in the backyard. That might dampen the mood,” jokes Margaery.

Alayne smiles at that. “No, nothing like that. I just have a dog. She’s new and pretty big. She hasn’t been very fond of strangers, so if she growls at you I’m sorry. Very sorry.”

Margaery gently holds Alayne’s arm. “I’m sure she’s lovely. Besides, I’m an animal whisperer of sorts. I’ve never met a dog who doesn’t love me.”

Alayne looks warily at Margaery. “Okay. She’ll listen to me if she gets too rough though. Don’t be afraid to smack her if she tries to bite.”

Alayne pushes open the door. Nails scrape along the wooden floor as the biggest beast Margaery has ever seen bounds toward her, snarling.

Alayne steps in front of Margaery, almost protectively. Nonetheless, the dog will not respect her if she can’t approach Margaery. So Margaery steps around Alayne and squats down to the ground.

The dog halts to a stop at the doorway, still growling. With Alayne’s commands as background noise, the two stare each other down. Slowly, Margaery holds out her hand to the outer limit of the door, forming an imaginary line between her and the dog.

The dog stops growling and sniffs Margaery’s hand. She scoots forward, sniffing all the while until her cool, slippery wet nose nudges Margaery’s hand.

Then she pounces.

Alayne yells and tries to pull the dog off until she realizes that the dog isn’t attacking Margaery, but licking her.

“I told you dogs love me,” giggles Margaery as the dog licks her ear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polar-biscuit asked: What the hell happened in Margaery and Alayne's first date (in the crosshairs)?? What was it like and what did they do ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Margaery offered to pick up Alayne from Alayne’s house, but Alayne insisted on picking her up from the bar. From there they went to this wonderful restaurant owned by the Tarth family that sold the best pies for dessert. Alayne started out nervous, slightly trembling and struggling to keep conversation going as they waited for their meal.

Alayne insisted on paying for the meal, but Margaery secretly paid the tip.

Then Margaery took Alayne on a walk through her favorite park in King’s Landing. She talked about Loras and Garlan and her father. Every time Margaery asked a question about Alayne’s family, Alayne would switch the topic to something less personal.

Alayne did talk about working with Petyr and how she was new to Kings Landing and hadn’t really made any friends yet. The longer they walked, the more she became at ease.

The car ride back to the bar was awkwardly silent. Margaery assumed Alayne didn’t have as good of a time as she did. 

“It was nice to get to know you,” Margaery had smiled politely, because this was how you ended awkward dates. Even though she was curious about the woman next to her. Even though she wanted to dig deeper into her. “I hope you get to find your way around King’s Landing better. It took me ages, and that was with a brother who had been living here for a year.”

Alayne had looked at her in confusion. “I can just tell you how on our next date.”

“Next date?” Margaery had repeated.

“Of course,” Alayne moved closer. “We’ll go somewhere that I like, that you’ve never been.”

Alayne leans in and kisses Margaery with all the confidence she had shown on the night they met. Margaery’s eyes fluttered shut as Alayne traced her tongue around the corner of Margaery’s lips. “Just as sweet as I remember,” she said as she broke away.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?” 

Margaery only nodded in response. She watched as Alayne stepped out of the car and walked away. 

Yes, Alayne was something else entirely.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polar-biscuit asked: Time to ask THE question. How was Alayne and Margaery's first kiss, or first something, or first whatever as girlfriends ? Even if it's the first time holding hands, if that's the first thing they've done as girlfriends... I mean, maybe they just went straight to the point...

I give you….their first fight.

****

She was late. Again. They’d been officially together for two weeks and this was the third time that Margaery was late.

It wasn’t her fault. Not really. The interview ran long and then her phone died. 

She parked her car and ran into the movie theater. The showing they’d agreed to watch had already started.

She looked this way and that for the ticket line inside the theater. In her haste, she spotted Alayne sitting by herself at a bench by the “Coming Soon” posters.

Margaery strode toward the table. “I’m so sorry I’m late, darling. An interview ran over and my phone died.” She gracefully slid into the chair. “Today’s been hectic.”

Alayne glared at her. “I’ve been waiting here for 45 minutes. Why didn’t you let me know?”

“I just told you, my phone died,” said Margaery.

Alayne rolled her eyes. “Of course it did. Wasn’t that your excuse last time?”

“It did die,” said Margaery. What was her problem?

“Do you not want to be girlfriends?” Alayne asked bluntly. Her jaw was set like stone, her voice just as hard.

Margaery’s brows pinched together. She reached out for Alayne’s hand and held it between both of hers. “Alayne, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be your girlfriend.”

“Then why don’t you act like it?” Alayne jerked her hand back.

“Why can’t you relax? I said I’m sorry!” Margaery snapped. She took a deep breath. 

It had been a long time since Margaery had been in a real relationship, since she left Highgarden. She didn’t have to think about things like checking up on her girlfriend and letting her know when she’d be late. Ygritte never cared and Loras understood.

Alayne stared at her, her piercing blue eyes betraying the hurt she clearly felt.

Margaery lifted Alayne’s hand to her lips and kissed it softly. “I really like you, Alayne. You’re the first girlfriend I’ve had in over two years. I must really really like you if I’m willing to make that commitment so quickly.” Margaery teased. She smirked and kissed Alayne’s hand again, this time letting her lips linger.

When she looked up, she glimpsed the fading lines of a smile as Alayne tried to regain her “tough” face. “Just, tell me about these things okay. Like when I was late for our double with Jon, I called you.”

“I promise I’ll try,” swore Margaery.

This time Alayne gladly allowed herself to smile. She stood up, as did Margaery. She wrapped an arm around Margaery’s shoulder and pulled out two tickets from her pocket. “We can still catch the last forty minutes.”

“Back row?” asked Margaery.

“Whatever you want,” Alayne smirked and kissed Margaery as they walked to the theater.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> polar-biscuit asked: Okay gonna ask you this, finally... I'm expecting an angsty answer, but gotta know! Were all the starks together in that fire?? Trying to find a way out?? Tell us, details and everything of what happened there (about things not too spoilery 8^(

Okay, so without giving away too moany spoilers. Everyone was in the house when the explosion that led to the fire happened, but not everyone was in the same room.

Jon was actually not in the house, but had run to his car parked across the street to get out a present because it was Robb’s birthday (which helps explain why Alayne was extra sad when she looked at that picture of her and Robb because it was the ten year anniversary of the fire). Ned died instantly as did Robb, they were closest to the blast. Bran and Cat did not, but Bran was in his wheelchair. Littlefinger was also over, but not to celebrate Robb’s birthday. He was going over the mafia’s funds to deliver to the impoverished families in Winter Town. 

Rickon was asleep in his bed, seeing as he had a long day of excitement with Robb and Bran when they went skiing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes: "I just want to ask for info about their past relationships. Margaery has mentioned that she had previous girlfriends but what about Sansa? As Alayne, Margaery was her first conquest and she obviously fell in love. As Sansa, it was mentioned that she had a childish crush with Joffrey. What about after that? Did she have a boyfriend or a girlfriend while she was in the Vale? I was thinking that maybe Margaery was the first relationship that she had? And when did Sansa discovered that she liked girls?"

Margaery had several girlfriends while in the Reach. None of them lasted long, usually nothing more than a month. Then she fell hard for one girl. She put her heart on the line and had it crushed. From then on she threw herself into her work, never looking for more than a quick fix.

 

Sansa's history is a bit more complicated. Two years after Joffrey, Roose Bolton schemed to set up Sansa with his son Ramsay. He presented him as a charming boy and polite, but the look in his eyes reminded Sansa of the look Joffrey had the last time she saw him. Petyr told her that she was young and should enjoy life moments such as dating. That if she didn't like Ramsay, she didn't have to stay with him, and if she did and their relationship worked out then it would only solidify the power of the mafia. The reemergence of a Stark and a Bolton would prove to their people that the Lannisters did not win. The North was in shambles since Eddard Stark's death and the utter disappearance of the mafia. For Sansa to return with the  power of the Boltons would strengthen the North's allegiance to her once she was ready.

 

Jon saw what Sansa saw. He didn't trust Ramsay anymore than he would trust a Lannister. Despite her misgivings, Sansa gave it a go. He acted kind toward her. Still she was on edge whenever he was around. One day, walking through the hills outside their small safehouse, Ramsay and Sansa came across a steep cliff. Jagged rocks jutted up below. Ramsay attempted to kiss her, which Sansa denied. Ramsay casually mentioned that a fall from that height would be insurvivable. He cornered Sansa to the edge. That was when Jon ran from seemingly out of nowhere, spun Ramsay around and punched him. He swung again and again, pinning Ramsay to the ground until his face was a bloody mess. They returned to the safehouse. Jon demanded that Roose get rid of Ramsay or else any stake the Boltons held in the mafia would be destroyed.

 

Though their business and economic flow was crippled, Roose foresaw the potential of the Stark Mafia, primarily in Baelish's investments. He disowned Ramsay and sent him on a ship to Valyria, to live with the Stone Men.

 

A few months later, her mother's intern and her bodyguard, Brienne of Tarth, returned to the Vale following a visit with her family in King's Landing. In tow, she brought an intern of her own, Podrick Payne. He was Sansa's age, shy, a little chubby. His father had asked Brienne to take him on his travels, to see the world and make him a man along the way. He treated her different from the other boys Sansa had come across. He didn't try to act charming. His awkwardness was endearing in itself. He was polite out of the genuine desire to be polite. There were no agendas with him. Sansa found him cute. So one day she asked him on a date. He fumbled over his words and blushed furiously, but said yes. For two months, it was innocent bliss. There was something empowering in making the first moves. She would grab his hand, she would kiss him. He made her feel like she could be in charge.

 

And yet, she found she didn't mesh with him. They didn't have many common interests. She didn't like his music, she wasn't interested in science the way he was or horses. She liked knitting and was embracing her new foudn love of alternative rock. He was too safe for her. He felt the same way. Although it was a short lived relationship, they remained friends. Most of all, it reminded Sansa that not all boys were after one thing.

 

From then, she didn't date much. Petyr Baelish cranked up his training. He took her from city to city throughout the world, teaching her about how to make business transactions and how to cover up crimes. She was never in one place long enough to have a relationship.

 

The first time she realized she liked girls, Sansa was 20. Fresh from her tour of Essos, where she parted with  her sister, she found herself in a bar. Petyr had somee business dealings and Jon was shooting pool with his friends. She sipped her water and nearly sputtered when she saw a girl with black hair and green eyes bend over one of the tables. Sansa couldn't take her eyes off her arse. Her stomach turned with desire.

 

She had never felt this with Podrick. Not with Ramsay. She wasn't even sure if she felt it with Joffrey. But she felt it across the Narrow Sea. There was the man with lean muscles and dark skin. That was the first time she felt it. But then she felt it again and again. When they watched the show of the Braavosi women dancing some traditional dance, dressed in skirt and bras that barely covered them. Then again in Lorath when they drove past the prostitutes, shimmying their uncovered breasts in the direction of the car.

 

That day in the bar was the first time Sansa acknowledged what that feeling meant. One day almost a year later, she confided her feelings to Jon. He looked at her strangely for a moment, then hugged her tight.

 

She never acted on her desires until reaching King's Landing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stax: i forgot before but what about rickard, or the other targaryens

          Rickard forged the initial partnership between the Stark Mafia and Tywin Lannister's mafia. Rather than competing to dominate the drug market in King's Landing, both men saw the potential benefits of a partnership. Tywin realized that having the Starks on his side rather than against him would mean having to spend less money trying to overcome the Starks' presence, which would allow him to seek ventures elsewhere. In certain operations, Rickard would send some of his best hit men to take out Lannister enemies. Rickard knew that his the Starks were the lifeline of money for many people in the North, so a drawn out battle would not be good for them. Plus, the Lannister's were well known for their illegal gambling ring. Rickard wanted to start a ring of his own to pick off the rich  Southerners who visited the North. Tywin gave him a few men to begin the operation. It was never an easy alliance between them, but it worked well.  

         The relationship went strong until Rickard died of lung cancer in his 70's. At that point Brandon was supposed to take over the business, but his car accident happened a couple months later. Freshly married and more concerned with right and wrong than his father, Ned hesitated on business deals that Rickard would have consented to for the good of the people. Yet, he managed to stay on good terms with Tywin, until Tywin died on a drive-by shooting. Robert Baratheon (again not related to Renly or Stannis in this story) took over, he wanted to cement the relationship between the two mafias with a marriage between his son and Ned's daughter. Of course, that didn't work out.

 

         The Targaryens had one of the most powerful mafias in the history of mafias. Innovative and clever, the Targaryen mob bosses spread their power beyond the borders of Westeros. Once the Lannister, Martell, and Stark mafias rose up against them though, they began to lose power. By the time Aerys Targaryen became boss, his stronghold hardly extended beyond the richer part of King's Landing. With Starks and Lannisters eating his profits with cheaper drugs and more loyal henchmen, Aerys became desparate. He sent his son Rhaegar to woo and then kill Lyanna Stark to send a message to Rickard. Except Rhaegar fell in love with Lyanna. He turned his back on his father and pledged himself to the Stark Mafia. Aerys was caught in a police raid and refused to give himself up to police, threatening to order his men to set off bombs placed in the underground tunnels beneath the city. Rookie cop Jaime Lannister took him out. No bombs were ever found.

 

       As Lyanna and Rhaegar fell for each other, Robert became jealous. He had spent years courting Lyanna, only to be rejected. As Ned's best friend, he would seek comfort from Ned. So when Lyanna announced that she loved Rhaegar, Ned confided his worries in Robert. Robert's rage smouldered. After seeking Rhaegar, Robert got into a furious argument with him. Lost in the heat of the moment, Rhaegar yelled that Lyanna was pregnant with his child. He had a gun in his hand ordering Robert to get out of his hotel room before he called Rickard. Robert grabbed a knife and lunged at Rhaegar stabbing him over and over. Scared, Robert ran and hid. Lyanna discovered Rhaegar the next day. After a few days, police found Robert. His dna was all over the murder weapon. Tywin visited him in jail and volunteered Tyrion's services in exchange for Robert's vow to marry Cersei. Robert's family was the richest family in Westeros not connected to mobs in anyway. It provided Tywin with an ample supply of money and a cover operation for his shark loan ventures. Robert agreed with the hopes of one day inheriting the mafia and becoming the richest and most powerful man in the country.

 

        Daenerys's mother became tired of the mob lifestyle. By the time she was pregnant with Daenerys, she had secretly filed for divorce papers and fled. She took Viserys with her. She offered Rhaegar the chance to come as well, but he decided to stay and distract his father from coming after them. She raised Dany and Viserys in Pentos. Viserys led and still leads a fledgling career as a model there. While in Pentos, Dany met Drogo. He was rough around the edges with her at first, but she found herself drawn to him and he to her. They eloped and moved to Westeros the same year that the Stark incident occured. She went to police training academy while Drogo worked nights at the docks to put himself through business school and eventually open his own gym.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dilly jake:  
>  Weird question but what was the most embarrassing moment when they have ever had sex but it can't be their first time.  
>  Told u it was weird haha

                It wasn't supposed to devolve into this. Truly, when Margaery asked if Alayne wanted to take a shower with her, she meant just that. But then washing had turned into tickling. Tickling turned into playful kisses. Playful kisses turned into something far less innocent.

                Margery wasn't thinking about that though. Her mind was focused solely on Alayne's mouth between her legs. Alayne squeezed Margaery's rear, then patted the back of her thigh. On shaky legs and with water streaming into her face, Margaery lifted her leg over Alayne's shoulder. The new angle gave Alayne direct access to the place where Margaery wanted her most.

                 "Alayne," Margaery whimpered.

                 She felt Alayne smile. She looked down to watch Alayne. The sight of her head between her legs, water droplets dripping down her back had her so close. She tightened her grip on Alayne's hair and clenched the shower curtain between her fists. Just one more...

                  The bathroom door flings open, the handle banging into the wall. It startles Alayne, who accidentally bites Margaery's labia. Margaery screeches and slips, falling backward. She lets go of Alayne's hair, but takes the curtain down with her. She lands hard on her bum, the curtain draping over herself and her girlfriend. The shower caddy falls over. Bottles and soap litter the shower floor. Water spatters off the top of the curtain as Ygritte wretches over the toilet. 

                 Alayne pokes her head out, wide-eyed and mortified. "Margaery are you okay?! I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting-"

                Ygritte wretches again. Done, she cleans off her mouth with toilet paper. "That is the last time I chug a bottle of whiskey." Only then does she realize she's not alone in the bathroom. "When did you guys get here?"

                Margaery shoves her shoulder. "Couldn't you at least knock?!"

                "I'm sorry. Next time I'll be sure to choke on my vomit just so you can orgasm," Ygritte snarks. She glances toward Alayne. "Looking good Stone."

                Margaery whacks her shoulder, but Alayne doesn't pay the comment any attention. She crawls to Margaery's side and lifts the curtain slightly. "No blood. That's good."

               "Blood's not your thing? Sorry Marge, looks like sex is off the table two weeks of the month," Ygritte laughs.

              Margaery grabs the closest thing to her, a bar of soap, and chucks it at Ygritte's head. It hits its target. "Get out," Margaery snarls.

              Ygritte laughs as she leaves. Alayne gets up and turns off the water while Margaery lifts up the curtain and stands up. Her pussy still stings from the bite, but not as bad as her butt does. No doubt there will be a bruise there.

               Alayne steps out of the shower and offers Margaery her hand. She wraps a giant towel around herself and Margaery. "How do you want to get back at her?"

              Mischevious ideas fill Margaery's head. So many possibilities for revenge.

              


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baeby: I'm just curious about Jon's reaction when Sansa came out to him. Did Jon already noticed and knew about Sansa's preference even before Sansa actually found out? Ahahaha.

Both Jon and Arya realized Sansa was into girls before Sansa came out to them. Arya knew first. She saw the way Sansa looked at the Lorathi prostitutes and how it was nothing like how she looked at guys, not even Podrick. She watched Sansa closely until they left Arya in Braavos. 

The Jon picked up on Sansa's strange behavior in Pentos. He called Arya and Arya told him in no uncertain terms that Sansa was gay. Jon didn't believe her until he saw Sansa staring at the bartenders at the bar in the Vale. Arya kept insisting that Jon should try to set her up with someone, but Jon didn't want to pressure Sansa into coming out. She had enough pressure to deal with.   


When Sansa finally came to him, he was relieved that she finally felt comfortable enough with both herself and with him to confide in him. Then he saw the look of fear in her eyes while she waited for him to respond. So he hugged her tight and assured her everything was okay, and there was nothing wrong with her wanting whomever she wanted.He told her it was okay for her have a relationship if she wanted, but for some reason, Sansa never did.  


From then on Jon became the person Sansa trusted most, until he and Petyr conspired to have Sansa take the next step and take over the mafia.   



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cube: 
> 
> I just remembered, how did Arya, ehem, I mean Mercy and Margaery's first encounter went? If I remember correctly, they first met during Joffrey's party where Margaery became a headline. Margaery mentioned that Mercy helped her during that time so I'm just curious how it went. I'm very curious about what Mercy thinks of Margaery.

The girl was very helpful, dabbing out the spot in Margaery's dress and retrieving her jacket to cover up the stain, but Margaery found it odd that the girl hardly spoke. Each time Margaery tried to engage her in conversation, the girl would give curt answers that cut off the conversation. Margaery thanked her profusely, but Mercy only answered with a simple "you're welcome".

 

Mercy (Arya) was curious about Margaery when she returned from Braavos. She'd been out of the country for years and the last time. The last time Arya had been in Westeros, Sansa was closed off to the idea of a relationship and trust. Jon told her that Sansa was hesitant to be in a relationship even after she came out to him, so Arya wanted to know what kind of woman could so profoundly change her sister's mind.

The night at the party, Gendry and Arya were working undercover on a mission for the mafia (can't say the mission sorry). It was for a mission like this that Arya had trained under the faceless men. She dawned her disguise and got ready. The plan fell apart when Gendry discovered Margaery was at the Lannister party. Sansa screamed at the both of them to abort the mission and get Margaery out (they were wearing ear pieces, which is why Gendry was wincing at the party). Gendry thought quickly and devised the accident to trip Margaery, thus creating a distraction and aborting the plan. Arya took care of Margaery. She observed her the rest of the evening as she treated "the help" with genuine kindness, something the rest of the attendees had not done.

Arya remained wary of Margaery, but based on what she had experienced that night she was happy that Sansa at least had someone who truly cared for her. After the botched mission, Sansa decided it was best if Arya maintained her disguise around Margaery, and thus she undertook the name of Mercy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dilly jake: Haha that was everything u will have show Margerys revenge on Ygitte

"Make sure Jon gets it. She won't care if he doesn't see it," Margaery told Alayne.

"Okay, but the moment she tries to hurt you, I'm intervening," Alayne said.

Margaery shoved the red panda under her bed. "No you're not. You're filming."

"I didn't know Ygritte even had a stuffed animal," Alayne mused, following Margaery back to the couch.

"She hides it under her covers, but as long as I've known her it's never left her bed...until now," Margaery wore a devilish grin.

* * *

 

 Ygritte tossed back the sheets, ready to sleep and cuddle with Mr. Smuthers. For a second she thought she pulled back the covers so hard he went flying. She got on her knees and checked under the bed, thinking he might have fallen under. Then she tossed around her heaps of clothes into new heaps, only to find he was not there. Stuffed animals couldn't wander off o their own.

Only one person would know where he was. "Where is he?!" she yelled, stomping into the living room.

"He's in his own bed, sleeping at this godawful  hour," Margaery mumbled half-asleep ontop of Alayne. They were watching _Dunk and Egg_ , Margaery's favorite show.

Ygritte scrambled for the remote. To get Margaery to confess, she would need leverage. Just as she reached the couch, Alayne snagged the remote and tucked it between Margaery and the back of the couch.

"You know what I meant. Where's Mr. Smuthers?"

Margaery sat up. "You mean that baby's toy?"

"He's not a toy! He is a collectible stuffed animal," Ygritte scowled.

Margaery smiled at her predicament. "For babies."

Frustrated with Margaery, Ygritte didn't notice that Alayne had pulled out her phone and started recording.

"Mr. Smuthers is a grown cuddling buddy," Ygritte tossed the pillow of the other end of the couch. He wasn't there either. She ran to the kitchen and threw open all the cupboards. Not a sign of him anywhere.

"Oh poor Mr. Smuthers, lost int he great wide somewhere. How ever shall he find his way back to my dearest roommate's loving arms?" Margaery taunted.

"You'd better start digging your grave Tyrell. I know you did something to him and if a single furry fluff is out of place, you're hand stitching it back on!" Ygritte yelled from behind the TV.

Out of options, Ygritte turned to Margaery's room. Faster than she'd thought possible, Margaery sped past her and into her room. She ducked under her bed and pulled out a red ball. Mr. Smuthers! Ygritte charged toward her, but she ducked under her arms. She chased Margaery back to the living room and finally cornered her by the TV. "Hand it over Marge, and no one gets hurt."

"What exactly are you threatening darling? I have nothing of equal value to dear Mr. Smuthers," Margaery dangled Mr. Smuthers by his tail.

"It would be sad if something were to happen to Barnaby," Ygritte threatened. Margaery's laptop was her most prized posession and the only thing Ygritte could imagine Margaery valued on par with her Mr. Smuthers.

Margaery tossed her head back a laughed. "Barnaby is at work. You have nothing," Margaery swung Mr. Smuthers by the tail. "Let's make a deal. You say 'I'm a slut for Teddy Bears' and you can have him back."

Ygritte grabbed for Mr. Smuthers and managed to grasp his mouth, but Margaery's hold was too strong. To avoid ripping him, Ygritte let go. She knew what Margaery was trying to do. Her nicknames for Jon didn't fool her. Life in the North had taught her one thing: Never surrender. She tried once more for the panda, but Margaery tossed it over her head.

Alayne caught it with one hand, holding a phone in the other. Realization dawned on Ygritte. "Were you recording this?"

"Yep," Alayne held the panda high above her head. "Now repeat what Margaery said."

Ygritte marched toward Alayne menacingly, but Alayne didn't flinch. Sure she could reach it, Ygritte stretched high. She didn't come close. She jumped up and down, but Mr. Smuthers was still beyond her reach, especially once Alayne climbed ontop of the couch.

"Damn you two," she grumbled. She turned to Margaery. "I'm a slut for Teddy Bears," she grumbled.

Margaery turned her around to face the phone. "A little louder please."

"I'm a slut for Teddy Bears!" she yelled.

Alayne tossed her the panda. She jumped off the couch and ran, grabbing Margaery's hand and pulling her to Margaery's bedroom. The lock clicked. They got away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genie: Im curious about Sansa and Margaery's first time having sex. I mean, from everything that was answered, Margaery is Sansa's first. Did she get awkward but performed so well? From the prologue of Crosshairs, she was very assertive and it was answered here why. She was upset and drunk that time so it played a big part why she acted like that. But what about when she was sober and she is already dating and starting to fall Margaery?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note for the story. In my head canon (which I guess is canon canon for this sake) I imagined that Podrick was Sansa's first. I think she would have wanted to let someone whom she trusted and felt comfortable with be her first, and she had that in Podrick. After her experiences with Joffrey and Ramsay, she didn't think she was garunteed another person to be with who would treat her with respect and gentleness like Podrick did. So Podrick was her first overall, but Margaery was her first woman.

"So Renly drove an hour with a gallon of ice cream in the backseat just to find out Loras was fine the whole time and ," Margaery recalled.

Alayne giggled, "That's so sweet though! Imagine if your brother really did have his tonsils out. Renly would have been his hero!"

Margaery laughed and shook her head. "Renly's reward was a chewing out from his editor for leaving an assignment before it had ended."

"He deserved that too," Alayne acknowledged. Margaery dropped her jaw mockingly. "What? As an employer I'm fully aware of the necessity to have your employees complete the tasks their assigned to. Imagine if you had been the reporter working with him! How upset would you be that he up and left you high and dry?"

"Considering that he left to help my brother, I think I could forgive him just once," Margaery said. "Besides, perhaps I will be working with him soon."

"They've called you to write three stories for them since you wrote your first story about Barristan Selmy right?" Alayne asked.

Margaery nodded. She tilted her head up against the headrest behind her and sighed. "I'm so close to a staff position."

Alayne rested her head on Margaery's shoulder. "You'll get it. They're stupid to not have already hired you." She kissed her cheek.

Margaery smiled, then glanced at the car radio clock. After introducing Loras and Renly to her girlfriend-- It still made her feel giddy to think the word-- Margaery had driven Alayne around the city just to chat. They'd been sitting in her driveway with the car running for twenty minutes.

"It's getting late," Margaery began her goodbye.

"Do you want to come in?" Alayne asked.

"Come in?" Margaery repeated.

Alayne straightened up. "Yeah. Just for a few minutes? Lady's been dying to see you again since your first visit."

Margaery half-smiled. "I could spare a few minutes."

"She'll be thrilled," Alayne said and kissed Margaery's cheek again. She got out of the car and led Margaery to the door. As she unlocked the bolts Margaery could hear the clicking of nails against the wooden floor. The door swung open and Lady charged forward toward Alayne, then suddenly shifted paths toward Margaery. She jumped on her hind legs and stretched high to lick Margaery's face. "Down Lady!" ordered Alayne. The dog obeyed immediately.

Alayne scratched Lady behind the ear. "Told you she liked you. Come in."

Margaery came further inside. Alayne shut the door behind her. Her heart beat harder than it had a moment before. She realized where this was heading as she took off her jacket. "Is there a place I can put this for now?"

Alayne took the jacket. "Uhm, yeah. I have a coat rack." She opened a closet door and hung up the jacket. Several shoes were neatly organized on the floor below the rack. "Did you want a drink or something to eat? I have lemon cakes or..." She bit her lip. She was nervous. Why was she nervous when this was her idea?

"Water would be fine," Margaery said. She followed Alayne to the kitchen. Alayne took a glass from a cherrywood cabinet and filled it with water from the refrigerator. "Here."

Margaery took the glass and set it on the counter beside her. She turned back to Alayne. Alayne was checking her out, not caring that Margaery was watching.

Margaery smirked. "See something you like?"

Alayne smirked back with the faintest hint of a blush teasing at her cheeks. "Did I tell you how incredibly beautiful you are?"

"You've mentioned it before," Margaery teased. She took a step toward Alayne. Alayne met her halfway.

"Did I tell you that skirt has been driving me crazy all night?" Alayne brushed the hem of the skirt.

"Just now."

Alayne leaned forward and kissed Margaery's lips. She cradled Margaery's cheek. Margaery rested her hands on Alayne's hips. In her heels she was slightly taller than Alayne, which was strange. The oddity didn't matter anymore once Alayne's tongue pressed against Margaery's lips. Margaery opened her mouth and entwined her tongue with Alayne's, battling for control. Her tongue eventually won, brushing the roof of Alayne's mouth. Alayne pulled her mouth away and kissed her way down Margaery's chin. Her hands roamed Margaery's body while Margaery's own hands slid up to her waist.

"Alayne," Margaery groaned as Alayne experimentally sucked her neck.

"Mmm-hmm."

"I don't feel comfortable with an audience, sweetling. This should be a private affair." The excuse was bull, but she needed a moment to collect herself for what was to come. And hopefully that would be herself and Alayne. 

"Huh?" Alayne pulled back and turned her head. Lady was sitting by the table watching them and it almost looked as though she was smiling. Although the excuse. It was slightly uncomfortable.

A blush crept across her cheeks. Margaery couldn't resist kissing her again. It was quick and soft, but it made Alayne blush more. Alayne laced her fingers between Margaery's.

"We could go somewhere more private if you want to do more," she rasped. 

"And by more you mean..." 

Alayne pressed Margaery against the counter and leaned to whisper into her ear while her fingers trailed down Margaery's side. "I mean I want more."

Margaery smirked. "More what? More conversation? More drinking? More..."

Alayne kissed her to shut her up. "Do you want to have sex? Right now?"

Margaery kissed her back. Her hands traveled from Alayne's hips to her boobs as she nipped her lip. "Please."

That was the magic word. Alayne grabbed Margaery's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen, through the living room and down a hall. Along the way, Margaery lost her shoes and counted herself lucky to not have twisted a heel. Lady followed at Margaery's heels. At the first room on the right Alayne turned in. She turned on the light and shut the door, locking out Lady.

Her room was simple yet elegant. A queen-sized bed took up most of the room. Its blue sheets stood out against the beige walls. The pillows were a lighter grey. At least six of them piled among each other at the head of the bed. On the other side of the room was two doors. At least one was a closet. The floor was spotless except for clumps of dog fur that Lady had shed. Margaery couldn't wait to see Alayne's dress join them.

Alayne watched her look around the room. Margaery grinned. "Did you bring me here to admire your sheets?"

Alayne smirked and stalked toward her. "I want to admire you on my sheets." 

Margaery felt her heartbeat pick up as Alayne reached forward and drew her close for another kiss. Her hands held Margaery's waist and slid down to the small of her back as Margaery's found their spot on her hips. Margaery sighed as Alayne pressed her lips against Margaery's. Her tongue slipped into Margaery's mouth as her hands unzipped Margaery's skirt.

Margaery unzipped Alayne's dress. Alayne tilted her head trailed a path of kisses to Margaery's neck. She pushed Margaery's skirt down her hips. It pooled at her feet. Their hands roamed each other's bodies feeling each other's flesh for the first time. Mouths pressed to each other's skin.

Margaery found the hooks of Alayne's bra and unsnapped them. She dropped the bra and squeeezed a breast. Alayne made a little noise and pulled back. Taking advantage of the space, Margaery leaned down and kissed the top of Alayne's breasts. Alayne clutched the back of her head and pushed her down gently until her tongue circled her nipple. Alayne gasped. Margaery plucked at the other nipple and rubbed her thumb against it once it was hard.

She couldn't think of anything more beautiful than Alayne. Her flushed face, wide blue-black eyes, heaving chest and round pretty breasts. She licked her lips, wanting to ravish the second breast the way she had the first. 

Alayne had other ideas. She unbuttoned Margaery's blouse seamlessly, her bra soon following. Then she stared. Her fingers lightly brushed over Margaery's boobs. It was as though she was studdying the way Margaery reacted. Her breath picked up in anticipation and she pushed back the urge to squirm. Alayne kissed the inside of her boobs. She licked up to the nipple and twisted her tongue around it just as Margaery had done before.

Margaery whimpered softly, eyes shut tight. Wetness dripped from her vagina. "Alayne," she groaned.

She whined when Alayne backed away. She opened her eyes to find Alayne staring at her. She wasn't sure when she'd lost her underwear, but just then realized she was naked. She glanced down and noticed the small patch of brown hair between her thighs. 

"Sorry. I didn't think we'd go this far tonight," Margaery looked down. Last night she'd thought about shaving, but decided sleep was more valuable.

"What?" Alayne snapped out of her daze.

Under other circumstances Margaery would have found it cute. Now, however, she felt self-concious. She wasn't used to that. "I would have shaved if I..."

Alayne's mouth rounded into an "oh". She closed the gap between her and Margaery. "No baby. I was, it's not..." she giggled and clasped Margaery's hands. "I think you're sexy." She nipped at Margaery's neck. "So beautiful. Can you blame me for staring?"

Margaery blushed. She buried her head into Alayne's neck to hide that she was at her mercy. She rubbed her hand down Alayne's side and glid it down to her arse. "What do you want me to do to you?"

Alayne tensed. Action was better than words. Margaery squeezed her arse and walked backward until the back of her knees pressed against the bed. She sat down and crawled back. Her eyes never left Alayne. "Sweetling, are you a top or bottom?"

Alayne swallowed. She crawled atop the bed until she hovered over Margaery. "Both."

Margaery smirked. "My favorite word."

Crunching up, Margaery hooked her thumbs into Alayne's underwear and shimmied them down her legs. Alayne kicked them off and straddled Margaery. 

Unlike Margaery, she had a waxed mound. Smooth and nearly flawless, Margaery felt her wetness against her hip. Without warning she flipped herself and Alayne so she was on top and Alayne was underneath, legs wrapped around Margaery. 

She got on her knees and slid a finger through down Alayne's slit. Alayne gasped at the unexpected sensation. Margaery scooted back, kissing down Alayne's abdomen until she was almost between her legs. Alayne murmured under her breath, fists tightening into the pillows. "

"Hand me one of those," Margaery said.

Alayne tossed her a pillow. "Lift your hips," Margaery ordered. Alayne complied, allowing her to slide the pillow underneath her.

As Margaery leaned down to kiss Alayne's thigh, she saw the drawing of a long sword etched into the inside of her thigh. "You have a tattoo?"

"Yeah," Alayne said. She sat up. "I have two actually. Here," she pointed to her thigh. "And here." She turned over. A pretty wolf was imprinted on her lower back.

She turned back around. "Do you have a thing against tattoos?"

"No. They're...seductive. Like you," Margaery smirked. She dragged her finger through her folds again, making sure to press against her clit. Alayne retaliated by mirroring the movement. Alayne pushed her backward. She rode Margaery's hand as Margaery writhed against hers. At times Margaery was almost afraid one of them was going to break their wrists because of the odd angles. Those fears were forgotten quickly. Alayne came fast and hard as Margaery pinched her clit and stroked inside of her. 

When Alayne came to she took back to stroking Margaery. "Slow down a little," Margaery said.

Alayne listened and slowed her thrusts. It felt better, but still not enough. Alayne's eyes narrowed in frustration that Margaery wasn't over the edge yet. 

"Relax sweetling. It's not a race," she breathed against her.

"I want to make you feel-" Alayne argued. 

Margaery rolled them over again, cutting off Alayne. At this angle Alayne's long fingers could drive deeper into her. "It does feel good." She rolled her hips against Alayne's hand. She took her other hand and pressed it against her stomach. "I like it when you touch me."

Her encouragement triggered a realization in Alayne. Instead of seeking to force Margaery's pleasure, Alayne's touches became exploratory. She found the sensitive spot on Margaery's ribcage and the place on her vulva that drove her crazy. "A little harder darling. I'm close."

Alayne pressed harder against her. She pressed her thumb against the underside of Margaery's clit and rubbed up hard. Margaery came with a shout and whimper, writhing against Alayne thrusting fingers. 

Gradually she returned to reality to find that she had collapsed against Alayne's shoulder. She felt Alayne's fingers stroking her hair, whispered words of how beautiful and amazing she was hummed through her ears.

She turned her head. Alayne's eyes stared back at her, full of glee and pride. 

"That was wonderful. I can't remember the last time it felt so good," Margaery whispered.

"Cause I have the magic touch," Alayne teased.

Margaery giggled. "Indeed you do."

They laid there staring at each other. Margaery still couldn't fathom how she had wound up in bed with such an intelligent, strong, gorgeous woman. Although it had been years since Margaery had feelings for anyone, she couldn't escape the thought that Alayne was different from the others. She tried not to think of that.

After several minutes, Alayne stretched. "I'm going to get a drink." Margaery let her get out from underneath her. She pulled open a drawer and grabbed a pair of underwear. She grabbed a button up shirt from the closet and put it on. The door shut gently behind her.

Margaery listened to her walking around. Claws pattered against the wooden floor. The front door opened and shut, then the house was silent. 

A simple "you can't stay here" would have been enough. It wasn't the first time she'd be leaving alone after good sex. So when the door opened and she had just slipped skirt back on, Margaery was caught off guard.

Lady burst into the room and jumped on the bed. 

"Babe if you wanted to clean up or if you have to pee, the bathroom is right the-re" Alayne halted in the doorway. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Margaery replied. Her shirt was still only half buttoned.

"Don't you want to stay?" Alayne asked, sounding genuinely hurt.

"Alayne of course. But I thought you wanted me to go," Margaery said.

Alayne came into the room. "Why would I want that?"

"Because..." Margaery started. She couldn't think of a good reason. 

Alayne walked to her. She gently cupped her chin. "Stay the night."

"I don't have a toothbrush." Margaery argued.

Alayne walked her backward. "Use mine. Your mouth has already been everywhere mine has."

"I don't have any night clothes here," Margaery sat on the bed.

"Sleep naked. Or use this," Alayne unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it at Margaery. "You can have a visual for when I visit your dreams tonight."

Margaery smiled and shook her head. "We both know if anyone does any dreaming it will be you imagining me eating you out."

Alayne moaned at the thought. "How about we work on making that one a reality?"

Margaery laid on the bed. "I'll think about it."

Later that night cuddled between Alayne and Lady, Margaery believed she would never want to leave that bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genie: And what was Podrick's reaction about finding out that Sansa's gay? They are still friends and considering they dated for a short time, I'm sure he still have some sort of reaction about it.  
> And what about Gendry and Arya? Are those two secretly flirting?

**Podrick's Reaction:**

Sansa was at her wits' end watching the surveilence video from the night before. She should have known that Officer Trant would take the easy route and let Bronn off the hook. Selling drugs wasn't going to get him arrested. She had to find another way to get him into the jail.

Cersei liked to have her men feel indebted to her. The woman wouldn't ignore the opportunity to buy a new henchman's freedom. Afterall, she could certainly afford it.

There was a knock on her office door. Sansa looked up expecting Jon to come in and tell her she should go home. She was half right; Jon did come in. "You have a visitor," he said.

Sansa smiled when she saw the familiar face trying to peak around Jon's shoulder. She got up. "Let him in, Jon."

Jon moved aside and Podrick Payne entered. Sansa walked forward and hugged him. "It's been how long now?"

"At least two years," Podrick said. He stepped back. "Your new hair looks nice."

"Thanks," Sansa turned to Jon, letting him know he could go. Jon stepped outside and shut the door behind him. "Do you want to sit?"

Sansa walked him to her desk and sat in her chair on the other side of the desk. "You haven't changed a bit."

"A little, right?" Podrick's boyish dimples blushed with the question.

Sansa shook her head. "Not a bit. Makes job interviews easy though, doesn't it?"

"Not particularly. Not many employers are thrilled to hire someone who looks like they belong at a desk in a highschool classroom. One was. Though I wouldn't say happy. More like reluctant acceptance when all the rest were horrible. Kind of like when dad pawned me off on Brienne. Or not pawned but, bargained? No," he rambled. No, Podrick had not changed a bit. Eventually he digressed. "You though. You've changed a bit. Life on top suits you."

Sansa's smile thinned. Another reminder of the power she never wanted and all that it requires of her. "It satisfies its purposes."

"So what lucky lover do you have twisted around your finger now?" Podrick grinned.

Sansa couldn't hide the smile that snuck up on her whenever she thought of Margaery.

"Oh! I knew it! You've stolen the heart of yet another lovesick boy."

Sansa cleared her throat. "Well. I am in a pretty serious relationship."

She wasn't sure how to explain this to him. In all their phone calls and texts since Podrick left the Vale they never asked each other about relationships. Her sexuality wasn't a secret, but coming out to Podrick was intimidating nonetheless. 

She decided it was easier to show him rather than tell him. She took out her phone and pulled up the picture she had taken of herself kissing Margaery's cheek last week. "This..." she turned the phone around to show him. "This is my girlfriend. Margaery. We've been together for almost a year now."

Podrick doesn't say anything. The smile fled his face, a panic replacing it. Sansa's heart rate picked up. She counted Podrick as a close friend. She never dreamed that he of all people wouldn't accept her sexuality.

Finally he cleared his throat and said, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. It's been years, it was stupid of me to assume it would be a guy."

Relieved, Sansa put out her hand. "No, no. It's alright. There's nothing wrong with that. We haven't talked about relationships since us. You had no reason to think I was gay."

Podrick nodded taking a breath to calm down, then his face flushed again. "It wasn't because of me, right?"

Sansa gave him a questioning look.

"Like the sex wasn't so bad..."

Sansa laughed. And laughed more. Then it dawned on her that her amusement wasn't giving Podrick a straight answer. "It had nothing to do with you. Something always felt off with us, right?" Podrick nodded. "I think that was it. When we were together, it was nice but something always felt missing. Now I've found it. Sex was fine Podrick. Although it's been 7 years, so I hope you've had more recent experience than sneaking around with me in my old bedroom."

Podrick laughed along with her. Silence fell upon them. "Does she make you happy?"

Sansa looked at Margaery's smiling face, her big eyes squinting at the camera. "I can't remember the last time I felt this natural and happy around someone."

She turned her attention to Podrick. He looked upon her fondly, lips quirked up softly. "Good. No one deserves to feel like that more than you. I'm glad you found someone that makes you feel treasured."

"Thank you Podrick. That truly means...thank you," she said.

Podrick began telling her of his travels the past couple years. He ventured throughout the Riverlands and down to Storm's End. Even out to the Iron Islands. "I'll be here for a while. L&C offered me a job as a teller this morning."

"L&C. Cersei's bank?"

"Yes," Podrick held up his hand as if to stop Sansa from pouncing. "I know what you're going to say, but they pay well. And I didn't speak with Cersei at all. It was some other woman. I'm only involved with basic customer service, just a job nothing more."

As he spoke, a wild thought popped into her head. Perhaps this could work to her advantage. "Podrick, stay here for a moment. I have a proposal to make for you."

Sansa got up and went to the door. Jon stood guard outside. "Get me Bronn," she ordered.

**Arya and Gendry:**

Arya and Gendry are strictly really good platonic friends (at least for right now). Gendry sometimes tries to playfully flirt with her, but never at a romantic level. He usually does it to get on her nerves.

They met when Arya was a girl visiting King's Landing with her father. They became pen pals. Correspondance cut off following the explosion at the Stark house. Years later when Sansa first returned to King's Landing, Gendry recognized her. He promised that he wouldn't tell anyone, but he wanted to know what happened to Arya. After days of not telling him, Sansa received permission from Arya to tell him the truth. He pledged himself to the Stark mafia. Sansa hired him as a custodian at the bar to maintain an undercover identity. He resumed his communication and friendship with Arya.

Their relationship could one day bloom into romance, but for now Arya is too consumed by the notion of vengeance and her built up resentment to even seek a relationship, let alone have a successful one.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polarbiscuit: So how was Pod and Sansa's first time?? I don't want tricky answers here ! I mean first time like in sex, okay? 8^)c  
> (Super NSFW and awkward)

Sansa gently shut the door behind Podrick. She flipped the switch connected to the lamp. Her room was a bit of a mess, but there wasn’t much she could do for it now. She inhaled and turned around. Podrick  stood in the middle of the room. He was unsure and nervous. It was adorable.

            “You can sit. If you want,” Sansa offered.

            Podrick sat down on the bed. His hands gripped his knees. Sansa sat beside him on the edge. His shallow breaths were the only sound in the room. They made her more nervous.

            She put a hand on his lower thigh. “Don’t feel rushed Pod. If you want to wait we-”

            “I’m ready. I’m ready,” he said. “How do you want to, uhm, begin?”

            Sansa cupped his cheek and leaned in. She kissed him gently. Once he rested his hand on her thigh, she scooted closer. For a while, this was enough. Kissing Podrick had become familiar. She controlled the pacing, she controlled how their lips molded together. She was in control.

            Feeling bold, Sansa pulled away. Podrick let her go without a fight. He stared back at her, depending on her to dictate what to do next.

            Until she began unbuttoning her shirt, she hadn’t realized how nervous she was. Her shaking fingers made it difficult to push the buttons through the holes as she watched Podrick’s reaction. He stared at her hands, wide-eyed. She slowed her pace. His attention was intoxicating.

            When the last button pushed through its hole, she pushed off her shirt. His eyes stayed on her chest. Uncomfortable with the attention Sansa cleared her throat. The sound startled Podrick.

            “Could you…?” Sansa gestured at his chest.

            Podrick glanced down. “Oh. Right.”

            He grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled the fabric over his head. He dropped it to the floor. He looked pale and soft. Comforting. Sansa took a deep breath. She reached back and unhooked her bra. The cups fell forward and she slid the straps down her arms.

            Again, she felt his eyes lasering onto her chest. She fought the urge to cover herself. He didn’t try to touch. As much as her chest seemed to fascinate him, Sansa was drawn to the small bulge in his pants. She wondered how it would feel against her. Inside of her.

            “It’s okay for you to touch,” she whispered. She took his hand and pressed it against her breast. It felt warm. He squeezed experimentally. It felt strange to be felt like a pillow or a stress ball.

            Sansa crawled into his lap. Her legs straddled his thighs as she started kissing him again. He continued to massage her and pressed his other hand gently against her back. The sensation felt more natural now. She smoothed one hand down his bare chest. The flesh felt soft, only the slightest hint of prickly hair.

Despite not being well toned, Podrick had a strong chest muscles. She rubbed her hand over his nipple. Eventually her thumb zeroed in on rubbing it up and down.

Podrick pulled away from Sansa to breathe. She sat back, taking the moment to catch her breath. As she leaned back, she felt something hard press into her. Or, rather, she pressed into it. Podrick let out a strangled whimper. Sansa jumped back onto her knees.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you,” she said.

“No. It didn’t hurt,” Podrick said. “It uh. It felt good.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, soothingly rubbing her back. After a moment of staring at each other, Sansa pushed his arms away. She stood up.

“Turn away,” she said.

Without question, Podrick turned around. Sansa unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper. She pushed down her pants and underwear together. The leg got stuck on her foot, which required her to kick at it some to finally get it off.

She sat back down on the bed. She crossed her legs one way, then the other before deciding that it didn’t matter. “You can turn back.”

Podrick obeyed. His mouth dropped a little. She hadn’t been sure what she was expecting. A kiss on the cheek was definitely not on that list. Yet, that’s what he did. He rubbed a circle on her other cheek and whispered, “You’re beautiful Sansa.”

Sansa blushed. She rewarded him with a kiss on the lips followed by one on his neck.

Podrick stood next. His hands fumbled with his belt, unable to loop the leather through buckle. Sansa reached out and steadied his hands.

“Let me,” she offered.

Podrick moved his arms to the side. With more control she easily slid the belt off. Then she unbuttoned it. She kissed his stomach as she unzipped him, because she had seen something like that in a movie once. He pushed down his pants and stepped out.

This time it was her turn to stare. His bulge had grown. A lot. She was tempted to reach out and cup it. She knew cocks grew, obviously, but she hadn’t imagined it would be that big. Unaware of her new found trepidation, Podrick sat on the bed next to her and pulled off his socks.

He turned to her and smiled shyly before leaning into kiss her again. Sansa quickly took control of the kiss. She pushed her tongue gently into his mouth, relishing in his whimper of surprise. She caressed his stomach as his hands ventured over her legs. She felt the unfamiliar arousal dampen between her thighs. Based on everything she’d seen and read, she knew she was close to ready for him, physically at least.

She trailed her fingers up his thigh until they reached the edge of his briefs. She pulled down slowly. Getting the message, Podrick stood and rid himself of his underwear.

His prick perked immediately, standing tall against his lower abdomen. It looked alien with its pink oversized head and the sacks at the base. Tall and wide. Gods how was it supposed to fit? She barely felt comfortable putting a tampon in there.

Sansa opened her mouth to express her concerns, but stopped midway. Would he be offended? Maybe he had concerns that it was too big. Everything in the magazines said how great a big cock was, but did they all come that size?

“What’s wrong?” Podrick asked.

“It’s nothing,” said Sansa. She licked her lips and took a breath. “I just…how does it work?”

Podrick looked down at himself. “Well ah. You see when I reach my peak, the sperm comes out. Ya know?”

Sansa shook her head. “That’s not what I meant. Like…I wasn’t expecting it to be that big.”

“Oh,” Podrick understood. He sat down on the bed next to her. “Well it has to work right? So maybe once we get in the right mood, things will just take over.”

Sansa nodded. She crawled backward on the bed. Podrick followed her.

She kissed him again. No matter how uncertain she felt, knowing the hold she had over Podrick boosted her confidence. He rubbed her back slowly. She crawled into his lap again. She left his mouth and kissed his neck hard. Her teeth scraped against his skin.

“Ah. Sansa, too hard.”

She stopped. “Sorry,” she murmured.

He cupped her cheeks and held her face in front of his. “It’s okay.”

She went back to leaving gentle kisses on his neck. He hummed in what she could only assume was contentment. Her hand wandered south of its own accord. She gently brushed her hand against his cock. Heat simmered from it almost like a flame. She lightly grasped it and slid her hand up and down the length.

He began rambling, as if to distract himself from her. “You make great jokes Sansa. And you’re very kind. And pretty so pretty.”

She appreciated his words. Really, Podrick was kind and gentle. Right now she didn’t need words. Sansa took his hand and guided it down. Her fingers pressed his over her mound. “It’s okay to touch Podrick. You’re supposed to. I want you to.”

With her lips pressed against his neck, she felt him gulp more than she heard it. The first touch sent a jolt of electricity through her. She couldn’t contain her gasp anymore than Podrick could contain his as she rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock. As his hands drifted lower and lower, hers found his sack. Sansa gently squeezed. Podrick sucked in a breath. He didn’t tell her to stop. She squeezed again. He dragged his fingers back up and brushed over the little bump near the top of her vulva. She whimpered into his neck.

“Pod. I’m ready,” Sansa whispered.

Podrick kissed her lips. “Are you sure.”

She nodded. “Go slow okay. I heard that helps. Being able to adjust.”

Podrick nodded. He got on his knees and allowed Sansa to lay down on the bed. She spread her legs apart, then snapped them back shut. Podrick furrowed his brow as Sansa sat up.

“Did you bring protection?” she asked.

Podrick nodded and got off the bed. He scrambled to get his pants. As he bent over to look through them, Sansa decided he had a cute arse. She smiled to herself at the thought of a cute butt. Podrick came back with a wrapped condom between his fingers.

“What are you smiling about?” he grinned.

Sansa shook her head. “Put it on.”

He fumbled to get the condom out of the wrapper. It took him a couple tries to pinch the end properly and slide the latex on too, but he got it.

Because of the clear coloring, Sansa couldn’t help but compare it to the wrapped sausages at the meat market run by the Natives of the Riverlands. A raw, uncooked sausage. He crawled back over her and smiled kindly. “Are you ready?”

Sansa kissed him and laid back. She spread her legs again. A finger rubbed against her outer lips, then dipped slowly in. The sensation caught her unprepared. She closed her thighs, trapping his hand between.

“Did it hurt?” he asked worriedly.

Sansa shook her head. “No. I was expecting your cock. You surprised me.”

“Oh,” Podrick said. “I heard this helps. That it helps relax your muscles.”

Sansa nodded. “Okay. Thank you. Then.”

She loosened her legs and let him return to touching her. Heat pooled and twisted in her stomach as he brushed his thumb against her nub again. Her breath hitched when he gently pushed in the second finger. By now she knew she was more than wet enough.

Finally Podrick got back on his knees and crawled between her open legs. “Tell me if I should stop Sansa. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He placed one hand on one side of her and used the other to guide himself forward. As his head pushed through her entrance, she thought it felt smoother than his fingers. He moved forward slowly. Sansa felt herself stretch around him uncomfortably. “Stop,” she said as soon as his head was in.

“Are you okay,” he asked.

Sansa shut her eyes and nodded. “Give me a second.”

He stayed as still as he could as she adjusted to him. She could feel him shaking above her. She hadn’t thought about how much restraint this might take on his part. “Okay.”

He pushed forward more. Sansa groaned as he stretched her more. It wasn’t completely painful but for now the pain outweighed the pleasure. “Stop Pod.”

Again he stopped. She breathed in and out. As the pain disappeared. “I’m ready.”

He continued on. This time there was less pain and more pleasure as he glid in. The worst was over.

He drove himself to the hilt inside her. “Are you okay?”

Sansa nodded. “I’m fine Podrick.”

Hands resting on either side of her, he pushed himself up and pulled out a little before slowly pushing himself back in. There was almost no pain. She liked the pressure of him inside of her. “That was good Podrick. It felt nice.”

Podrick picked up a slow rhythym. Feeling useless just lying beneath him, Sansa bucked her hips against him. He groaned, so she did it again until she matched his pace. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she writhed against him harder. He didn’t seem to get the message that she was ready for more.

His pants quickened and his thrusts became erratic.

“Podrick…” Sansa whispered. She needed something beyond this gentleness. Suddenly he stopped. His cock warmed even more inside of her and he fell against her, moaning slightly.

Was that it? Sansa carded her fingers through his short hair. When he came to, he smiled at her. “Did you?”

“Did I what?” Sansa asked.

“Did you, ah, you know. Have your release?” he asked.

Sansa shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

His smile faltered. He got up and maneuvered back down the bed. Sansa sat up too. “Could you make me?”

“Yeah. I think so,” he said. He came back to her. He dipped his fingers back inside of her. “Like this?”

Sansa shook her head. “I liked it when you touched me here.”

She moved his hand up to her clit. He rubbed over it. Immediately Sansa arched forward. She wriggled against his hand, trying to press into it. He never pressed hard enough. That didn’t keep the pressure from building inside her.

When she felt his fingers squeeze her nipple at the same time as she pressed herself into her hand, she came. She dug her nails into his biceps and pushed forward into him. Her eyes clenched shut.

It lasted only a few brief seconds.

“Was it good?” he asked when she let go of his arm.

She nodded. “Thank you.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bubbles: that conversation between sansa and podrick is so funny. ahahhaa. its so great that they are still good friends despite their break up. im wondering though, what was sansa's thoughts after sleeping with margaery? i mean, its clear that podrick was her first but margaery was also her first with girls. i think its really normal if theres some sort of comparison with that. so like, what was her thoughts about it? what she likes better and all that and the performance level?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably more than anybody ever wanted to know about this.

In the immediate aftermath, Sansa is just thrilled to have Margaery. It takes a little bit for comparisons to take place.

Her first time with Podrick was super awkward, but also very sweet. They did try a couple more times after their first time, and although Sansa liked his gentle touches and the control she has in their endeavors, she wished he had been less submissive in their relationship. She was always the one who initiated sex between them. She also hated that she had to tell him when she wanted him to be on top. Ultimately she wanted someone who would respect her, yet not treat her as though she's porcelain.

She has someone more like that in Margaery. Margaery is more controlling by nature, so she's inclined to be a little rougher in bed, which Sansa prefers. At the same time, Margaery's kisses and caresses can be just as soft as Podrick's were. In terms of meeting Sansa's needs, Margaery outdoes Podrick.

Margaery was smoother with her words than Podrick could have pretended to be. Sansa fed off of how her partners felt, so Margaery's confidence bled into Sansa's. The same happened with Podrick and his awkwardness.

There were somethings that couldn't compare as easily. Podrick's strong pecs were as comforting and pleasurable as Margaery's breasts for different reasons. Sansa is a cuddler at heart and Podrick's chest felt strong and secure, while Margaery's felt soft and welcoming.

Both Margaery and Podrick had a habit of stroking Sansa's hair while they cuddled. Yet laying with Margaery felt more right. She always tried to either stay the night at Margaery's apartment or convince Margaery to stay with her just to keep her by her side. With Podrick, she usually let him go after a little cuddle session without any qualms.

Sansa doesn't regret her experience with Podrick. There were things she learned with him that she would never have felt comfortable experiencing with Margaery for the first time. Had Margaery been her first, she would have been constantly comparing herself to Margaery and Margaery's exes. Podrick helped her develop her own confidence, and find what she liked and what she didn't in a secure setting. 

That being said, she loves Margaery and the things Margaery can do to her. Everything feels more intense yet more familiar (if that makes any sense). That is something that she never felt with Podrick and can't imagine feeling with anyone else.

(She decided all this while taking Lady for a walk the day following her second time with Margaery.)

 


	25. Chapter 25

So no one in particular requested this, but I figured you guys would be interested in seeing this. My friend, Polarbiscuit, drew this kickass cover art and I think the world deserves to see it. She has lots of other things she's drawn for this fic but I don't know if she'd be comfortable with me sending all of that out. But anyway I thought she deserved a little chapter to herself because she works hard and I appreciate it a lot.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gdhdhdjf: How is Margery like when she is really drunk especially when she's around sansa.

Things had gotten dicey  at the exchange. Sansa hated directly involving herself in these situations, more so because of the risk it posed to the identity of the mob rather than to herself. The low-lives who abused the unfortunately necessary crimes the mafia committed to fund the lives of dozens of families back home tended to pop up in different places. She could never be certain a dealer wouldn't recognize her face from years ago. That had not yet happened, but she couldn't imagine she'd be lucky enough to never experience that fear of knowing someone knows who she is.

These specific men called themselves the Brotherhood, and though Manderly and Chelsae couldn't find any connections between them and the Lannisters, there was no evidence they were anti-Lannister. She supposed they'd work with whomever let them keep the greatest commission off their shipments.

She liked to think of herself as a boss her associates could work with. Howland said her father had been negotiable, and so she would too. Withholding profits was not a negotiation tactic she could let slide. They forced her hand. They could only blame themselves that Beric lost his eye. He was lucky he didn't lose more than that. He should take that as a sign of her kindness. Had he worked with the Lannisters, he wouldn't have been granted such grace.

And now she was late for Margaery's birthday celebration. Shit. She tried calling Margaery to let her know she had been held up by a last minute meeting with Petyr's investors. The phone rang four times until Margaery's voice mail greeted her. Sansa tried again with the same results.

She had closed the bar specifically for Margaery's birthday. A surprise party to be exact. She had told Margaery she to prepare her paperwork for an audit and couldn't see her tonight, but that they would celebrate tomorrow. Ygritte was supposed to distract her for the day, before bringing her to the bar. They'd already invited her friends and acquaintences. Ygritte said her brother was working late that night, and Renly was on call for a developing story for his newspaper, so they sent their regards.

The distraction from the Brotherhood forced her to hand over the remaining preparation duties to Shae. Shae was one of the few people who worked for Sansa who didn't know she was a Stark. It was refreshing. There was no "Ms. Stark", no mentions of Lannisters or gambling. No vengeance. She was merely an employer to Shae, one who occasionally went drinking with her employees. "Ms. Stone". 

When she hired Shae, she tried to keep her at a distance. She needed a bartender who actually knew something about bartending. Shae provided that and cheeky banter. She brushed off her small talk, trying to keep the walls up between them. Thus far it had worked. In that respect, she treated Shae almost like she treated her henchmen outside of the select few she'd grown close to.

Sansa parked her car. Jon stood at the front door, looking bored. The flashing lights spilled onto the sidewalk, illuminating the cement with green, then red, then purple. Dance music blared from the building. 

"Where's the band?" Sansa called out over the music.

Jon shrugged. "Never showed up. Shae was gone by the time I got here. Gendry said she'd set it all up, but had a date or something that she couldn't miss."

She had told Shae to stay here and monitor the party until she returned. She made a mental note to chew out Shae for it in the morning.

"Why are you standing out here? I thought your girlfriend would have you dancing the funky chicken on the floor," Ygritte had come in a week ago and caught Jon in a less than sober mood. In a moment of fantastic manipulation she'd gotten Jon to do the most ridiculous dance Sansa had ever seen.

Jon glared at her. "I just came out to get some fresh air. It's unbelievable hot in there. Ygritte must have invited every person Margaery has ever met. Speaking of your girl, I saw her talking with a couple guys in the back."

Sansa smiled at Jon and walked past him. Just as he said, Margaery was by the back wall talking with an overweight but sweet looking man and an older, blonde man who's hair was thinning. She laughed at something the older man said, louder than Sansa had heard her laugh before. 

She smiled when she finally saw Sansa approaching. Sansa didn't think she'd ever get over the butterflies she felt when Margaery looked at her. She did wish that she had already downed a few drinks to cover up her blush though. Margaery didn't seem to notice.

Margaery came toward her and pulls her head down for a kiss. Her lips tasted of gin and vodka. It's quick, but still sloppier than their usual kisses. She pulled away and smiled up at her. "Hey you."

Sansa smiled back. She had never been around drunk-Margaery before. Over the last two months, she's seen Margaery drink once and only a glass of wine at dinner. Maybe a little tipsy but never drunk.

Margaery laced their fingers together and pulled her forward, then leaned against her. "Look who finally showed up. Very poor bar managing skills if you ask me. She makes up for it in other ways though."

The older man politely smiles while the younger laughs.

"I'm Sam," said the younger. "Pleased to meet you."

"Alayne," she shook his hand, then the older man's.

"Jorah," he looked down at his watch. "Early morning tomorrow. You know how it is Tyrell. I expect that story on my desk tomorrow afternoon." He left brisquely.

"Always working," Margaery whispered to her.

"Sounds like someone else I know," she teased back. 

Margaery hummed. "You mean yourself? So busy you couldn't attend the little surprise party you planned?" She shifted more of her weight against her, nearly toppling them both over.

Sam cleared his throat. Sansa glanced over, having forgotten he was there. "I-I should probably go home too. Gilly's going to the doctor tomorrow,so... see around Margaery. And happy birthday."

Margaery waved as he walked away. She turned back to Sansa and wrapped her arms around her neck. "According to Ygritte, you, sweetling, have some explaining to do."

"Some last minute work called," Sansa shrugged.

"Mmmhmm, and why couldn't your business partner take care of it?" 

"Because Petyr's a blow hard." That wasn't a lie.

Margaery giggled. "Maybe he just needs a hard blow."

"You're so drunk," Sansa chuckled.

"I am not," Margaery pulled her arms back and crossed them over her chest. "A little tipsy, maybe but not drunk."

They started walking closer to the bar. "You're holding on to me for support. You are drunk."

"Am not. Maybe I just want to walk close to my girlfriend." 

"I've seen you tipsy. This is more than tipsy." 

"I am tipsy. See," Margaery patted her head and rubbed her stomach at the same time, except by the end she was patting her stomach. She stopped quickly after that. "I couldn't have done that if I was drunk. I wouldn't even be buzzed if you had gotten here when you were supposed to."

She made a pouty face, which Sansa couldn't resist. She kissed her nose. "I'm sorry. Happy birthday."

Margaery smirked. "Where's my present?"

Sansa gestured to the bar. "This whole bloody thing is your present."

"I didn't even get a birthday pie," Margaery whined. "What good is a birthday without birthday pie?"

"Birthday pie? There an entire cake right there," she pointed to the cake sitting on the table a few feet away.

"It's not the same as birthday pie. Ygritte gets me one every year."

Sansa glared at the dance floor where Ygritte was swaying with a group of people. Information like this was usually something that should have been divulged before said event.

"I'll get you one tomorrow," Sansa grabbed hold of the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. Margaery squeaked. Sansa put her down on the counter. She was now slightly shorter than Margaery. She softly pecked Margaery's lips. "The biggest pie you've ever gotten."

"Wonderful."

"MARGE!!!!" screamed Ygritte. She raced over off the dance floor with a glass in hand. She handed it to Margaery. "Try it!"

Unlike the usual "question everything" Margaery, drunk Margaery tossed back the drink without a question. 

Someone had to ask these questions though. "What was in that?"

"I don't know but it's damn good!" Ygritte returned to the dance floor.

Margaery hopped off the counter and grabbed Sansa's hand. "I want to dance Alayne. Shake that arse for me."

A few more drinks and a trip to the bathroom later, Sansa decided it was time to go. Ygritte had left with Jon long ago. Sansa drove Margaery home. Unlike Sansa, Margaery didn't get too handsy at inappropriate times when she was drunk. She was a little louder than necessary, very uncoordinated. The only annoying thing was her insistance that she absolutely was not drunk. Sansa struggled with her int he parking lot to get the keys out of her hands. And then had to shove her out of the driver's seat when she refused to move, insisting that she was perfectly sober enough to drive.

She spotted Jon's car in the parking lot. She knew he was sober, which was good. She didn't need her currently inebriated girlfriend yelling at her for letting her employees drive drunk in the morning. 

Margaery struggled to get her shoes off as Sansa unlocked the door. Margaery stumbled inside. Sansa followed her in. The kitchen light was on. She could hear someone pouring a glass of water. 

"Ah, so the birthday festivities are officially over," said Jon. 

"Oh shit," Margaery muttered underneath her breath. Before Sansa could ask what was wrong, Margaery sprinted to the bathroom. She hacked and heeved over the toilet. Both Jon and Sansa went in after her. Sansa pulled back Margaery's hair as she threw up. 

"Get me some paper towels," she told him. He returned with an entire roll and a queasy face.

Sure that she was finished, Sansa helped Margaery clean up. "Maybe I was a little drunk."

"Baby, you're more than a little drunk," Sansa said. "Sleep it off. Jon's going to take care of you, okay. I'll call you in the morning." She kissed Margaery's forehead before passing her along to Jon, who had changed into his t-shirt and boxers. "Make sure she sleeps on her side. And get her a glass of water for when she wakes up. And find a bottle of advil next to it."

"Alayne, I know how to take care of a drunk person. I do it every night," Jon rolled his eyes.

"You're not taking care of a drunk person, you're taking care of my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend of one month."

"Shut up before I puke on you," Margaery groaned. That settled the argument. 

Sansa kept to her word. She woke up early the next morning and went by the bakery by her house as soon as it opened, ordering the largest pie size they offered. Figuring Margaery would be sleeping off her hangover, she delayed her phone call until around 10 am.

Ygritte picked up. "Wild party last night Stone."

"Where's Margaery?"

"Whining about a headache like a pansy," Ygritte was chewing on something.

"Well can I talk to her?"

"Do you want to talk to your girlfriend?" she yelled loud enough that Sansa cringed. Something similar to a whine responded. 

A moment later Margaery's groggy voice answered. "Never again."

"Don't say that. What will I do for your 27th birthday?" 

"Let's not think that far ahead. Did I act really weird last night?" 

Sansa laughed. "Only a little weird. Honestly I was hoping you'd be a worse drunk so I wouldn't have to feel so bad about the last time I was drunk."

Margaery groaned. "Not so loud, sweetling. It still hurts."

"Sorry," she said more softly. "Have you taken any Advil yet?"

"No. Ygritte's making me one of her hangover breakfasts first. I talked her out of cereal and orange juice."

"Still the most digusting thing I've tasted."

"I still can't believe you tasted it." There was a short pause. "I never said thank you for the party. It was really sweet."

Sansa smiled. "I wanted to. You deserve the best Marge."

"Alayne... it's only been a month..." 

Sansa gulped. It had been too much too fast hadn't it? She had been trying to take it slow, to contain herself. She hadn't imagined she'd fall or anyone this quickly, not after Joffrey. It had felt so different from before, so right. She thought she'd kept herself in check well enough, but obviously not. The old doubts popped up, the ones that kept her from pursuing a relationship before now.

"My brother and I usually celebrate our birthdays with a dinner. It used to be just the two of us, but the last few years he's brought Renly along. Anyway, I'm getting off point. Would you want to come? Meet Loras and Renly this weekend?," she sounded so hopeful.

Sansa released her bated breath. "Of course. You know I've been dying to meet the mythical Loras, baby. I'm on my way over now, okay? Part 2 of your birthday surprise is on the way."

"Part 2? Is it my own Lady?"

Sansa looked down at the 3 foot wide pie beside her. "It's even better."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genie: Every questions and answers are so informative! Now I'm back commenting with my curiousity about Daenerys. What is her stand about all this mafia stuff? Considering that Targaryen mafia was the most powerful before and she is a police officer right now, what does she think about the Lannisters and Starks? And is she aware about Jon and his parentage? Do they know each other? Does Sansa also know Dany personally?

Daenery is tired of dealing with mafias. When she was old enough to understand what happened with her father, she had no desire to take part in mafia business. It sounded messy and unnecessary. It tore her family apart and she never wanted another person to experience that.

Her feelings toward the Starks vary a little. On one hand  the Starks were another mafia family. They sold drugs, ran illegal gambling businesses, murdered. She wanted to hate them more than she hated what her father had crumbled into. She couldn't. Because the Starks had purpose. They created more good than harm. They sought to help the poor, not to abuse them.

Of course, her opinions made no difference. By the time she returned to Westeros, the Starks had tragically died in a house fire. One less crime family for Daenerys to concern herself with as she began training to become a police officer.

As an officer, she prides herself on following in the footsteps of her mentor, Chief Barristan Selmy. Selmy strode to act on behalf of justice and equality. During her first few yers as a cop, corruption was flaunted. Officers showed off the rings, singing the stories of how Tywin Lannister had given them as gifts. One night a drug smuggler escaped the cells. The next day the warden made a show of the new car he bought on a "pay raise". Daenerys found the smuggler and re-arrested him and eventually worked as part of the sting operation which landed the warden in a maximum security prison with Kevan Lannister and his son. Of all the police officers in King's Landing she is both the most respected and the most despised.

She does not personally know Jon or that she even has a nephew. When Rhaegar died, her mother refused to confirm how it happened. She heard rumors that it had been Robert Baratheon. She grew to hate his name. But she also believed Rhaegar had brought it upon himself as some sort of last ditch effort to save the "family business". There was no other reasonable excuse for him to be in Winterfell. Perhaps he was trying to sway the Starks into joining the mafia with her father's. Perhaps he was sabotaging their business. It made no difference in the end. SHe chose to remember the good about her brother and did not want his end to tarnish the ideal she had of him.

That said, she has come to the bar a few times to break up fights and Jon was the man she talked to.

She met Alayne after Margaery's disappearance. Daenerys interviewed her, consoled her and assured her that they would give all they had to find her girlfriend. She is determined to keep that promise.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hey this is a great story. Hey can we get a chapter where we get an first hand look at Ygritte kicking Jon and Gendry's asses that she talks about in chapter 20? Then her kicking knocking out Arya. She is one of my favorite action girls and I would like to see her in action.

The alley way reeked of fresh garbage. Ygritte tried not to breathe too deeply as she pulled out a candybar and munched on it.

She was worried about Margaery. There was no other way to put it. The woman had always devoted herself to work. It was an admirable quality. Lately, it felt as though work had become her entire life. She couldn't remember the last time she and Margaery had hung out without talking about Lannisters or mafias.

She felt bad for her relationship too. Margaery hated nothing more than being lied too. She learned that when she accidentally dropped Margaery's toothbrush in the toilet and blamed it on Loras. Margaery gave her death glares for a week. For Margaery to physically move out of Alayne's house, the lie must have been serious.

She still wasn't sure what Jon's role in everything was, but he was damn sure going to apologize for it. There were times when he let Alayne walk all over him. Maybe a night sleeping in his car would teach him a lesson or two. At the very least he was going to be chewed out worse than the time he lost Mr. Smuthers.

Four police cars zoomed past the alley at full speed. Their sirens screamed and wheels screeched until the sounds faded beyond hearing. Ygritte wadded up the wrappers and tossed them in the dumpster. One missed. She sighed and went to pick them up. She hated the store's new "eco-friendly" kick, but she didn't want to get caught by the manager when she was so close to being promoted to Assistant Manager.

As she bent over to pick them up, a car skidded to a stop. She looked up in time to see two masked me charging at her. She plucked her last chocolate bar from her pocket and chucked it at the shorter one's head. It caught him off guard and stopped him in his tracks. The taller one charged forward. She let him get close, and then reared her leg back and kicked him in the nuts. He doubled over, just as Ygritte intended him to. She drew up her knee with massive force. His head whipped back and he stumbled back a few steps. 

She didn't have to to take pride in her work, because the other one used her distraction to sneak behind her and shove her against the wall. She struggled against him, but he had her arms in a vice. The other attacker managed to get her locked into a pair of handcuffs.

"Get off me you piece of shite! I'll bite your fucking ear off and spit it to the-" they spun her around and taped her mouth shut. 

They tried dragging Ygritte to the car, but she fought back, digging her heels into the ground. The shorter one came around and grabbed her feet. She kicked at his head, connecting once. Eventually they managed to get her into the car. The tall one took the driver's side, the shorter one took the passenger seat. As soon as they were buckled in, the tall one floored the gas.  
**************************************************************************

Leaving Ygritte in a room with a picture frame was probably the stupidest thing the Starks could have done. Her guard had left to use the bathroom. If she could get out before Arya came in, she'd avoid any major fight.

She waited patiently- a talent she'd perfected recently- behind the door. When the nob twisted, she lifted up the frame. The door began closing and Ygritte shut her eyes and swung as hard as she could. The glass obliterated and almost instantly a loud thud hit the ground. She opened her eyes to see Arya Stark lying unconcious. 

She smiled to herself. Sometimes being lucky is better than being right.


	29. Chapter 29

Because this fic has taken over my writing life in the last 6 months, I made a playlist for it. Drop in if you want to hear it. Some songs are for certain characters, some are for certains moments in the fic or for the fic as a whole. If you have questions about which song means what or if you have recommendations, feel free to comment them.

https://play.spotify.com/user/savy12b/playlist/05CATyKMHtfxGizXIU0i3N


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hottie: I just read your reply in the The Double Date Spinoffs and I would like to formally request a chapter of the handcuffs! You are right, no one else requested that chapter so I'm going to ask for it. Like I said, I want to read about that chapter here and if possible in The Double Date verse as well. Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

She had her pinned against the door. Alayne's hot tongue explored her mouth, seeking out the spots that made Margaery sigh and moan. She wiggled into Alayne, wanting to feel her pushed against her. And it wasn't close enough. Her hands slid down her waist.

Alayne gently pushed Margaery away and drew back.

Margaery pouted. "That's the opposite of what I wanted you to do."

Alayne smirked and opened her pulled out two metal rings. "We can't use these if we stay out here."

Margaery grins. "You have cuffs?"

"Mmmhmm. And I really want to use them. So if you could unlock the door..."

Margaery takes the hint and lets them in. She goes straight to her room then groans loudly.

"What's wrong?" Alayne walks up behind her.

"I forgot today was laundry day," Margaery drops her head. Her mattress is stripped bare. Her clean sheets are sitting in a pile in the laundry basket.

"We can make your bed. It's not like I plan on going anywhere without my Margaery fix," Alayne twirls one of Margaery's curls around her finger.

Margaery turned around and grabbed Alayne around the waist. "I don't want to wait. I want you. I want you right now." She punctuated each sentence with a kiss.

Alayne giggled. "We don't need sheets you know."

Margaery smirked, then gasped. She grabbed Alayne by the wrist and drug her across the apartment, into Ygritte's room. She shutand locked the door and flipped on the light. "Strip."

Alayne made a show out of taking off her shirt. "You too , babe."

Margaery lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground. Then she grabbed Mr. Smuthers off the bed and placed him on the floor. She tossed a blanket over his head

She turned back around to make a joke about Mr. Smuthers and "indecent viewing", but shut up when she saw Alayne shimmying her pants down her legs. She kicked her pants into the pile with her shirt and bra. All that was left was a thin white thong. She flexed her back muscles and looked over her shoulder. "See something you like?"

"Bed. Now." Margaery ordered. 

Alayne climbed on the bed and reclined against the headboard. She lightly swung the handcuffs back and forth. "I've been a bad, bad girl Margie. What are you going to do to me?"

Margaery crawled into Alayne's lap. Rather than go for the cuffs, she cradled Alayne's head and kissed her. She took her time, tugging at Alayne's lips, careful not to nip. The slightest brush of her tongue was enough to tease her. As Alayne became lost in the kiss, Margaery nudged her back to lay down. She twined their fingers and raised one arm above their heads. She gently pinned her wrist against a pillow. She felt around for the cuffs. Once she found them, she sat up. Alayne whined like she always did when Margaery suddenly stopped doing things she liked. Margaery smirked and looped the chain around one of the bars of the bed post. She clasped the ring around Alayne's wrist, then took Alayne's other hand and lifted it over her head. She closed the next clasp and made sure they were secure.

From the way Alayne smiled up at her it was obvious she expected Margaery resume her little pause. So when Margaery instead got out of the bed, Alayne was less than pleased. 

"Hey! Get back here! You're supposed to be punishing me!"

Margaery unbuttoned her pants. "Oh sweetling, I am." She slowly unzipped them and slid them down her legs, making more of a show than Alayne had. She stood over Alayne and pressed her index finger against Alayne's throat. She dragged the digit down the column. Her other fingers spread out as her hand moved down to her breast. She delighted in the way Alayne's nipple hardened at the slightest touch against her breast. Alayne pulled at the cuffs, but they wouldn't budge.

"Now what's the best form of punishment, sweetling?" She straddled Alayne's stomach. Bending down, she nipped Alayne's earlobe and scratched her nails over nipples.

"What you're doing now is just horrible. I don't think I can take this punishment long." Margaery nearly laughed at the way Alayne tried to hide the shakiness in her voice.

Margaery kissed down her throat, then back up to her lips. Alayne slipped her tongue into Margaery's mouth immediately, making the most of any chance she had to take advantage of the moment. Margaery gently pushed herself up. "Well we can't have that."

She got out of bed and shimmied her underwear down. She climbed back in the bed, kneeling beside Alayne at the edge of the bed. She spread her legs slightly and dipped a finger between her thighs. 

"Marge! You've had your fun, okay, take the cuffs off!" Alayne begged. 

"But you're still being punished," Margaery smirked as her fingers travelled further, exploring herself. She wasn't sure if she was growing wetter from her own attention or from the way Alayne was intently watching her. She spread herself further, making sure Alayne could see every twitch of her fingers. She felt Alayne stiffen beneath her, watched her teeth bare into her lip.

Margaery closed her eyes and sighed. "I've thought about this before. Touched myself imagining you were there with me." The links jingled against the headboard. Margaery groped one of her breasts as she continued to work herself, her hips rocking slightly against her hand. She opened her eyes to find Alayne staring at her as she teased her nipple. Alayne wiggled beneath her, trying to create friciton of any sort.

Margaery took pity on her and leaned forward on supporting herself on her arms. She dragged herself up, sure to rub herself against Alayne as she did. Alayne shuddered. As soon as Margaery's face was within reach, she surged up and kissed her hard. SHe was all teeth and tongue; it was all she could use to draw Margaery closer. Once Margaery was flush agianst her, Alayne tilted her head and nipped her jaw. She licked down her neck, leaving a wet stripe. 

"Baby touch me. Please touch me," Alayne begged. Who was Margaery to deny such a sweet request?

Margaery kissed a path down Alayne's body. Her fingers trailed over her sides down to her thighs. Alayne lifted her legs and let Margaery take off her thong. Margaery tossed it aside carelessly, then she grabbed the back of one of them and gently pushed it up. Alayne wrapped her legs around Margaery loosely as she continued down to her stomach. Without warning she plunged two fingers into Alayne. She pumped in and out at a fast pace. Alayne's legs tightened around her back. Margaery rubbed her thumb in a circle over her clit. Alayne arched her back and moaned.

"I know that feels good, Sweetling. You like it when I punish you," she added a third finger. "You're a slut for punishment. I bet you'd let me fuck you like this all day wouldn't you?" She flicked her clit, and Alayne curled up at the movement. "That wasn't rhetorical, Alayne. Tell me that you want to make you come like this all the time."

"I do! Gods Margaery I just want you to fuck me! I-I" she cut herself off with a cry as she came when Margaery curled her fingers one last time. 

As Alayne recovered, Margaery crawled forward and unchained the cuffs. She kept Alayne's hands pinned to the bed though as she staddled her once more. She pressed soft kisses to Alayne's haw and whispered, "I'll only let you go if you promise to make me come on top of you like this."

Alayne nodded vigorously. Margaery let go her hands and sat up over her. Alayne curled up, flexing her abs. The cuffs hit the floor under the bed with a thud, but neither noticed as Alayne sucked at Margaery neck. She pulled Margaery as close against her as she could and started rocking her body. She found her clit and flicked over and over while scratching lines down Margaery's back. SHe whispered filthy things in Margaery's ear as Margaery spiraled toward her own orgasm.

"So what'd you think?" Alayne giggled when Margaery startedd peppering her chest with kisses.

"I think. We have to. Do this again. And again. And again." 

Alayne fell back down to the bed and pulled Margaery with her. "You're insatiable."


	31. Chapter 31

Been awhile since I posted anything, mostly cause I'm out of requests. While that is a good thing, it means I don't actually have any new extras to share with you guys. However, I do have lots of art still from Polar-Biscuit. Since this is shared on tumblr, it should be fine for me to share here too. You can take this as canon that Ygritte bought Jon a Christmas sweater and then threatened him. And yes, Ygritte thinks it's hot when Jon has his hair in a man bun. The man can do no wrong with his hair.*

 

*May do wrong with hair if it suddenly disappears, but why would that ever happen?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: If you're taking requests for inside crosshairs, could I plssss maybe get jealous marg (since sansa's jealous af in the main fic) 

Even though Alayne’s text had cut her interview with mayor Stannis Baratheon short, Margaery’s heart leapt at the prospect of picking up her girlfriend on a night when they hadn’t made plans together. It also helped that Stannis was a complete bore. After she had gotten the information she needed from him about the city’s investigation into the circumstances surrounding the hiring of Jaime Lannister to replace Barristan Selmy, he had droned on and on about the need for trust in the government and police force. Alayne’s message had been a blessing.

                     Margaery locked her car and walked into the Red Wolf. It wasn’t as crowded as it usually was. It was the first time Margaery had been here on a day besides the weekend. She looked around for Alayne. She smiled when she saw her leaning against the bar.

                     She was smiling and nodding, and then a man approached her. Buff, tall, clean cut. He smiled back at her and sat on the stool.

                     Margaery’s stomach turned. Her good mood soured almost instantly. It was a feeling Margaery hardly recognized. She was never the jealous type, not even in High Garden.

                     Loras had always been jealous when Renly received attention from girls and guys. She used to make fun of him whenever they had gone out and Loras would start scowling and pouting because some person came up and smiled at Renly. It bordered on ridiculous.

                     Unlike Loras, Margaery wasn’t one to sit to the side and moan about it later. She strutted across the floor. Alayne turned her head and gave her a goofy grin. She pushed herself up and nearly tripped. Margaery recognized the glazed over look in her eyes and faintly flushed cheeks. She was drunk.

                     That fact only made Margaery more possessive of her girlfriend. The bastard was trying to seduce her while she was incapacitated. A wild list of scenarios ran through Margaery’s mind. He chose the wrong woman to seduce tonight. Pity for him.

                     “Margaery! I’ve been waiting for you forever,” Alayne greeted her with a sloppy kiss, which Margaery tactfully took control of. She caught Alayne’s lip between her teeth as she tried to pull away, pulling her back in for another filthy kiss. When Margaery did let her go, Alayne’s eyes were dark and heavy lidded. “If you greet me like that every time you’re late, I’ll beg you to never come on time.”

                     Alayne sat on one of the bar stools and tugged Margaery into her lap, which Margaery didn’t mind. She plucked at the sleeve of Margaery’s leather jacket and pressed kisses against Margaery’s neck. Margaery smirked at the man watching them. Her girl never let her down. It was silly to think that she’d give in to such stupid tactics. If the man came around often though, he might be a nuisance. He needed to realize Alayne was hers.

                     Margaery leaned back against Alayne. “You’re already going to be begging me for so much more tonight, sweetling.” She kissed her again, grazing her teeth with her tongue. Alayne shuddered and pulled her closer to finish the kiss.

                     The man cleared his throat. “Thanks for the drink Alayne. I’ll let you enjoy the rest of your evening.”

                     “Don’t feel like you have to run off Gendry. Margaery won’t mind, will you?” Alayne squeezed Margaery’s elbow. Margaery shrugged. Alayne continued to drink. She would reach out and touch the man’s shoulder as they talked and laughed too loudly. Gendry didn’t seem to mind one way or the other, which drove Margaery nuts. She couldn’t tell if he was a romantic threat or not. Margaery was left out of the conversation with no room to hop in.

                     Finally Gendry smiled and stood up. “I’d best go home. The boss will get mad if I’m late to work tomorrow,” he winked.

                     “You know her drill. Extra duty for every minute you’re late,” Alayne giggled.

                     Gendry laughed nervously. “Bye Alayne. See you tomorrow. It was lovely meeting you, Margaery.”

                     Margaery smiled wide and fake, “Charmed Gendry. I do hope we meet again.”

                     Gendry left and Alayne finally returned her attention to Margaery. She rubbed up and down Margaery’s arm. “It’s been such a long day. Take me home?” She grabs Margaery’s elbow and then loops her arm around it as Margaery takes her to her car.

                     “What kind of name is Gendry?” Margaery grumbles as she starts the car.

                     “I don’t know. Ask his dad,” Alayne murmurs. She draws patterns against the leather of Margaery’s jacket. “Leather is totally your color.”

                     “Leather isn’t a color,” Margaery pulls out of the lot and takes shorter route to Alayne’s house. “His haircut is so late 90’s. Not even the kind that comes back during throwback trends.”

                     Alayne kissed Margaery’s neck. “Gentry has been out of fashion for hundreds of years. You’re really cute when you’re jealous.”

                     “I’m not jealous.”

                     “Babe, I know jealous. And you are jealous with extra jelly,” Alayne tried to push Margaery’s jacket down her arm. “Pull over.”

                     “Alayne, we’re almost back,” Margaery whines.

                     Too drunk to care, Alayne tried to take off her jacket. When it didn’t move down Margaery’s arms, she pouted. “It’s stuck. Make it unstuck.” She reached across Margaery to pull the sleeve down. She knocked Margaery’s elbow, making her swerve into traffic.

                     “Alayne!” Margaery scolded. She pulled onto the shoulder of the road to stop. Alayne took the opportunity to unbuckle herself and crawl on top of Margaery. She unbuckled the belt and tilted Margaery’s chair back. “We’re not doing this here!”

                     “Why are you jealous of Gendry?” she asked.

                     “I told you, I’m not,” Margaery repeated.

                     Alayne didn’t look convinced. “He’s an employee, if you must know.”

                     “An awfully chummy one,” Margaery mumbled.

                     “Gendry is a nice guy. Good and sweet and an idiot.”

                     Margaery smirked at the little jab. “That’s not a nice thing to say about an employee.”

                     “And another thing. I would never date an employee. I can barely handle being around you,” Alayne squeaked after Margaery slapped her arse in punishment. “Although if you do that more often…”

                     “What are you doing to me?” Margaery sighed and pulled Alayne in for a kiss. “I’ve never been jealous of anyone in my entire life and now you have me freaking out because of a boy.”

                     Alayne’s mind was too concerned with more pressing details. Namely the ones pressed against her chest that she kept squeezing together. “They’re so firm, yet so squishy. It’s like you have magic boobs.”

                     “They’re going to magically disappear unless you get in your seat,” Margaery warned.

                     Alayne pressed her hips down against Margaery. “Make me.” She cupped a breast and squeezed. Margaery raised her hand to swat at Alayne’s hand, but a knock at the window startled her.

                     She sat up straight, Alayne still straddling her, and rolled down the window.

                     “Officer Seaworth! Fancy seeing you here,” Margaery greeted the most by-the-book officer on the force, acutely aware of the compromising position she’s in.

                     “Ms. Tyrell,” the officer responded. “Is there a reason you are parked on the side of a public road with your lights off.”

                     “Personal emergency, sir. It’s all taken care of now.”

                     Officer Seaworth gave Alayne the once over. Alayne remained unfazed. She raised her eyebrows at him as if he was the one in trouble.

                     “This one smells like a mini bar. Get her home now,” Officer Seaworth started back to his car.

                     “I own a full bar, thank you very much,” Alayne called out. Margaery pushed her back to her side of the car.

                     “Can you behave now?”

                     “Can you keep from getting jealy-us that he was checking me out?” Alayne grinned.

                     “He can have you,” Margaery flashed a half-smile. There was nothing to be jealous of with her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the one year anniversary of Crosshairs, I'm going to be posting a couple short chapters of requests here again that I got on tumblr. 
> 
> First one: "Maybe a chapter of Sansa-Alayne being down and sad because she remembers her family and Margaery who notices her gf brooding and has no idea why, decided to do something nice to make her gf smile? "- Anonymous
> 
> In this, Sansa had memories of her mother triggered by some new shampoo and it started an avalanche of thoughts in her head, which made her withdraw from Margaery some.

“Can you at least save me some of that garlic bread?” Ygritte rested her chin on Lady’s stomach so she could watch Margaery pull the spaghetti out of the oven. It wasn’t homemade, but Margaery had spared no expense in ordering from the finest Italian restaurant in town.

                “You can have at anything that’s left over tomorrow. Now get. Alayne will be here any minute,” Margaery shooed at her with the oven mit.

                Ygritte rolled her eyes and pushed her self off the couch, finally giving Lady room to breathe. “After everything I did to help, this is how you repay me,” she muttered.

                “We have vastly different definitions of helping then. Go! And don’t come out until Jon calls,” Margaery waved her into her room. She put her hands on her hips and sighs, “One of these days, Lady…”

                She went back to the kitchen and poured her and Alayne glasses of wine, a deep red, Alayne’s favorite.

                An inspector had checked the bar yesterday. For the last week, Alayne had been even busier than usual. She’d cancelled their date, and when Margaery called she sounded distracted and gloomy. Margaery had thought she would be in a better mood once the inspection was over, especially since the bar had aced the examination. She had stopped by the bar after work to congratulate her girlfriend, but Alayne was still despondent.

                 Alayne had been on the phone when she came in, so had spent her time going over her notes for the article on Kevan Lannister she would write that night. Normally Alayne would come straight to her with an eager greeting and a kiss once she was done, but this time she left Margaery to herself for nearly twenty minutes before Margaery had realized Alayne had moved to paperwork. When Margaery came in, she glanced up, then went back to work without a word.

                Margaery tried to talk to her, but was only met with curt responses. After ten minutes of depthless conversation, she could tell her presence wasn’t wanted. She leaned over the bar to kiss Alayne goodbye. It was a mere peck on the lips, but it felt like kissing cardboard.

                She had never been good at relationships, but even Margaery could tell that something was off. She wasn’t sure what she had done to upset Alayne, but she was determined to fix it. After their first fight, she’d promised to try. She was determined to keep that promise.

                It was that determination which drove her to wake up early so she could call the florist and send Alayne a bouquet of flowers with a note asking her to come to dinner at her apartment that night. It was determination that led her to use her emergency key to Alayne’s house to pick up Lady so Alayne wouldn’t have an excuse to bail on dinner.

                Ygritte hadn’t been completely exaggerating when she claimed to help. She did keep Lady entertained while Margaery cleaned the living room and ordered and picked up the meal from the restaurant. Granted, Margaery had returned home to find Ygritte hooking one of Margaery’s bras around Lady’s head like they were earmuffs. So she didn’t feel much guilt when she exiled her roommate from the living room for the night.

                When the doorbell rang, Lady unfurled herself from the couch and beat Margaery to the door. Margaery tried to hold her back by her collar as she opened the door, but Lady yanked out of her grip, sending Margaery stumbling over the doorstep and into Alayne’s arms.

                With Alayne’s help, Margaery regained her footing. Lady jumped on Alayne’s hip, but when Margaery looked up, Alayne’s eyes were on her. “Are you alright?”

                Margaery smiled and curled and arm around Alayne’s neck. “I’m fine. Better now that you’re here.” She wrapped her other arm around her neck and hugged her. To her relief, Alayne enveloped her arms around her waist and hugged her back.

                “Why is Lady here?” Alayne asked as Margaery released her.

                Margaery ignored the question and instead took her hand and led her inside. Lady followed behind.

                Alayne’s eyes popped the moment she saw the kitchen. “Babe… when wrote that you wanted a quiet dinner, I wasn’t expecting all this.”

                “You deserve it, sweetling,” Margaery went to the kitchen to wash her hands. Once more, Alayne followed her.

                “Did you like the flowers?” Margaery asked as she scrubbed poured soap onto her hand. She scooted to the side so Alayne could do the same.

                “They were beautiful. Sitting in a vase by the office window. But what is all this for?”

                They washed their hands. Margaery dried hers off with a towel and then handed it to Alayne.

                Margaery went back to the table, mostly to ward off Lady from sneaking her way to a full spaghetti meal. Alayne sat down beside her and waited for a response.

                Margaery hesitated. She stared at her hands as she said, “You’ve had so much to deal with lately with work, and then you’ve seemed a little off as well. I wanted to make sure you understood that I’m here for you, sweetling. Good, bad, mundane, whatever. I know I’m not always the best at letting you in, and yet you always bring me back to earth when I get too over my head with work. We haven’t talked much this week, but I know something’s been bothering you. I just want to be with you. See you smile.”

                Her eyes finally left their mark and drifted to Alayne’s face to see that she was indeed smiling. The soft curve of her lips was matched by the gentleness in her eyes. Alayne put her hand on top of Margaery’s. “You’re amazing, you know that? All this,” she gestured at the table and toward the living room, “You did all this for me?”

                Margaery nodded and Alayne’s grin grew.

                “Thank you. It’s been so stressful at work lately and I’ve felt a little blue all week, and then I felt bad for shirking you. I promise, I’ll make it up to you Margaery.”

                Margaery shook her head, giving Sansa pause.

                “Nope. This isn’t a ‘make it up’ thing. I wanted to do something nice for my fantastic girlfriend. That’s it.”

                Alayne’s eyes danced and she smirked. “Fine. No making up. How about we eat this wonderful meal, and then I can show you how I appreciate you,” she nodded her head toward Margaery’s bedroom.

                “Not in this apartment!” Ygritte shouted through her closed door. “I’ll do a lot of things for free food, but I will not stand to listen to you two fuck all night!”

                Margaery and Alayne burst into laughter.

                “I’m serious! Don’t make me come out there!” Ygritte warned.

                “You win Ygritte,” Margaery called out. She lowered her voice then murmured, “We don’t have to stay here for the show anyway.”

                “I like the way you think,” Alayne sipped her wine. Margaery couldn’t wait to see what scheme she was already concocting for the evening.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all those people dying for Jon/Ygritte smut...

Sansa was going to kill him. Come morning, he’d be thrown in a ditch, he was sure of it. With Ygritte’s legs wrapped around him, though, Jon was certain the consequences were worth it.

           The last two weeks had been a whirlwind. Ygritte had come back to the bar the next night, this time without her friend and without drinking. She spent the evening flirting and teasing him while he worked the door, leaving him with a kiss on the cheek, but nothing more.

           They’d texted for the next couple of days. Surprisingly, she was less of a tease on the phone. She was genuinely interested in him and his thoughts, even if she did like to joke that he knew nothing. As strong as their physical connection was, he could tell there was an intuitive emotional bond between them already.

           If he counted his previous working nights, he could say his first time having sex with Ygritte was their third date. Also a working night. It had been hard and fast after he’d taken her back to her apartment for the night. Her roommate had poured coffee for him that morning before politely demanding that they keep it quieter next time. She didn’t enjoy 3 a.m wake up calls.

           She’d seduced him. At least that was what he’d tell Sansa if she ever found out.

           “Fuck Jon, touch me,” Ygritte gritted as he shoved her back against the wall. He was certain anyone outside would hear the repetitive thud of Ygritte hitting the wall. He could only pray that they assumed Sansa was doing gods knows what back here and not that he was screwing his new girlfriend in his cousin’s office.

           He kept one arms wrapped tight around Ygritte while he twisted and squeezed his other hand between their bodies. Ygritte kissed him again, her teeth almost clacking against his. He thrust her against the wall again, this time earning a whimper of delight.

           “That’s it, Snow. That’s how I like it,” she ground down on him.

           Both of them were still clothed above the waist. Ygritte’s pants and underwear had dropped into a pile the moment she dragged him back here and Jon’s pants and boxers were around his ankles.

           He hoisted her higher. Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, she locked in her position so he could find a new angle. Her nails dug into the back of his neck. There would be cut marks or bruises there in the morning. In retaliation, Jon pumped his hips harder toward the wall and Ygritte smacked the wall with a groan.

           “You can do better. I want to come on your cock. I’ve gotten all wet thinkin’ about those fingers of yours touching me, imagining you fucking me faster against this wall. About how, last time, last timeyou made me scream, Jon. Don’t you want those pricks out there to know how loud your dick can make me scr-” He cuts her off with his kiss, filthy and dirty, all tongue. Her head smacks against the walls. She gyrates on him faster, speeding up his own pace to brutality.

           He couldn’t possibly keep it up. His fingers pressed hard to into her clit the moment after he comes with a shout. It drew out Ygritte’s own scream and orgasm. He did his best to ride it out with erratic thrusts until he only managed to stay upright by leaning his body and Ygritte’s fully onto the wall.

           Ygritte unravels her legs and plops onto the floor, almost stumbling to the side, but managing to catch her balance. “Well done, Snow. You almost beat me this time.”

           Her cocksure smile made her arrogance adorable. He tugged her into a breathless kiss before bending down to pick up his pants.

           “We can’t do this again, you know. This was a one time deal,” he tried his best to sound authoritative.

           Ygritte pouted as she shimmied into her underwear. “The thrill of almost being caught was half the fun though. You can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that past.”

           Jon pressed the door handle once Ygritte was dressed. “I can only imagine what Alayne would have done had she walked in on us. Actually, I’d rather not imagine that it. It would be too- Alayne!” He shouted, nearly walking right into his boss.

           Arms folded over her chest, and lips turned down in a frown, she tapped her fingers against the crease of her elbow. She glanced between Jon and Ygritte, frown deepening.

           “Next time you want to use my bar as a secret sex dungeon, I recommend wearing a muzzle. Both of you. It was a lovely experience explaining the noises to the bartender I was interviewing.”            

           Jon felt the heated blush rise to the top of his cheeks. He envied the way Ygritte managed to stay calm. Any other circumstance, and he would have lived up to his reputation as an unshakeable hard ass. It seemed Ygritte was determined to ruin him in more ways than she knew.

           After a tense moment of silence, Jon stepped forward to exit. Alayne held up her hand. “I’m giving Smalljon the night off. You’ll be taking his shift. And you’re switching schedules with him for the rest of the week. Now get out of my office. We’ll discuss this when I’m not inclined to have your balls cut so you can’t use my space to satisfy your girlfriend.”

           Mafia consequences. It was the only reason she wouldn’t mention something in front of Ygritte. Jon bit back a groan. He’d be on stakeout duty for the next few weeks. Not only did it mean even later nights, but it was more boring than watching a block of snow melt back home in the middle of winter.

           He held his chin high as he walked past without a word. He’d accept the consequences, no complaint. He had brought it on himself.

           Behind him he heard Ygritte tease, “So Alayne, did you want me to tell Margaery to push the boundaries a bit on your next date? I think she’d dig this powerplay vibe you’ve got going on.” The door slammed shut and a moment later, Ygritte had her arms thrown over his shoulders. “You were such a badass back there. Taking her shit like that. I think it deserves a proper reward. Want me to grab a pizza to split on your break?”

           Jon looked back over his shoulder and grinned with a slight nod. “Sometimes you’re brilliant.”


End file.
